The Unthinkable
by Jedi Jesi Jiin
Summary: When something horrible happens to Mara, Luke is there for her. However, things do not go as smoothly as he had hoped. Contains mild mature content.
1. Chapter 1

**The Unthinkable**

**.**

**.**

_**A/N:**__ Star Wars belongs to Lucasfilm._

_**Content warning:**_This story deals with rape, and its aftereffects. That is why I have given it an "M" rating, not because I plan to go into super gory and explicit detail. In accordance with this, my characters (mainly Mara) may be out of "normal" character, so forgive me if I step on any toes. My purpose in doing this story is hopefully to help anyone who needs it. This is the darkest story I have EVER written, and I know it's a touchy subject. That being said, I feel strongly the need to write this.

**.**

**.**

**Chapter One**:

Mara Jade walked briskly down the darkened street, keeping the hood of her jacket up. She was deep in Coruscant's under levels, meeting with a client who had refused to meet anywhere else. The Rodian had insisted that the under levels of Coruscant were the best place to deal with him.

He had insisted that he felt safe in the under levels, but as soon as Mara had sat down with him, she'd known something was wrong.

_Felt safe, my rear!_ Mara thought acidly. _He was fidgeting the whole kriffing time!_

She had concluded business as quickly as possible, but she couldn't shake the feeling that he was intentionally dragging his feet.

Mara was so caught up in her raging thoughts that she almost missed her tail. She realized it as she passed an intersection, when she glanced back and the figure faltered marginally.

Mara frowned, certain now that she had been set up.

_What do they want with me?_

Mara shook her head. It didn't matter now; she needed to lose the figure behind her. She turned at the next intersection, and in the brief second she lost sight of him, Mara ducked into a storefront. The figure walked passed, looking around in confusion.

Mara allowed a feral grin.

It died when a blaster was shoved into her ribs.

"No sudden moves, Jade." A gravelly voice warned.

She grimaced. A Barabel.

_Just my luck, I had two tails._

The Barabel dug his blaster into her side a notch further, and hissed in her ear.

"Move."

She did as she was told, knowing of the fierce reputation Barabels carried. He ushered her toward a small office building with a large and expensive looking speeder parked atop it. Just before they arrived, her original tail returned, glaring at her.

He was a young human male, probably in his early twenties. Mara laid her own icy glare on the young man, and he flinched, looking away.

"Stupid boy, are you afraid of one woman?" The Barabel hissed.

"No!" the man retorted, straightening his shoulders.

The Barabel was unimpressed, and he ignored the man after that. They arrived at the building, and Mara's danger sense started to tingle. She purposely slowed, trying to buy herself time to survey the area.

But the Barabel grabbed her and when the young man entered the code, the reptile roughly shoved her inside. Before she could regain her balance, something sharp stabbed her neck, and darkness took her.

When she woke, she found herself strapped to a metal table in the center of a dark room. She groaned as her muscles protested being in one position for too long.

Without warning, a floodlight burst into life, blinding her. She blinked furiously, trying to clear her watery eyes.

"Mara Jade, it is so nice to finally have you as my guest."

Mara turned her head to the voice, and as her eyesight cleared, she found herself looking into the haggard face of Moff Vered.

"You must be wondering what is going on." He continued. "Well, it's simple really. You assassinated my brother when you were little more than a teenager. You may have been doing the Emperor's bidding, Hand, but I will have my revenge."

"How do you know it was me?" Mara challenged through a dry mouth.

"Oh, I admit it took a good deal of time and piecing of facts together, but once you were openly announced as the Emperor's Hand, the last piece to my puzzle fell into startling place. You were all but invisible, Jade; you should have stayed that way." He leaned close. "Did you really think nobody would seek revenge for your crimes as the Hand?"

Mara didn't give him the benefit of a reply.

Vered continued. "I imagine the Emperor had you do a multitude of things: anything to get the job done, right, Mara?" He licked his lips as he studied her body.

Only then did Mara realize she was all but naked. She glared at him, but he grinned maliciously.

"Ah, I see the Emperor may not have required _everything_ of you. I do not think you ever had to use your… body… in any of your missions. I see the underlying fear in those gorgeous eyes Jade… eyes that could kill with one glance."

Mara's mind was in turmoil. All of her training seemed to elude her in the face of what this man was proposing. And he was right. Mara's body was the one thing she had never been commanded to give to a mission to ensure her success. Palpatine had never ordered her to sleep with anyone. Mara's ability to make love had always been her gift to give… to a man of her own choosing.

And the thought of having the one truly pure thing about her taken forcibly away was unthinkable.

"No. Please don't." She voiced before she could stop herself.

"I wanted to kill you for so long, Mara. Really, I did." Vered continued as though she hadn't spoken. "But then I thought of how much more… er, _fun_ it would be to rob you of your last remaining untainted trait. It would be a mercy to kill you Mara. So, no, I will not do that. Not today." He stepped forward, unbuckling his belt. "I will deprive you of that which is truly yours, and then I will leave you to live with it. It is only fair; you are an assassin, after all."

"I am not that anymore." Mara growled. "I haven't been the Hand for years now."

"And that makes everything magically better?" Vered sneered. "I think not, Jade."

"I'm sure if the Emperor wanted your brother dead, there was a good reason for it."

Vered paused at that, his pants halfway off. Mara looked away in disgust.

"I'll bet you told yourself that every time you ended someone's life." Vered ground out. "You would do anything to numb yourself to what you were doing; never mind those who got hurt in the process."

"I was in survival mode. Anyone who worked for Palpatine was."

"But you could have faked their deaths." Vered said angrily.

Mara snorted disdainfully. "You obviously were never in the man's presence. It was impossible to lie to the Emperor."

"But you were supposed to be the resourceful assassin, were you not, Jade?" He jeered, his eyes flashing. "I guess your resourcefulness only went so far."

Mara had no come-back for that one, and his words hit her harder than she would ever admit.

Vered finally resumed undressing, and moved beside her. He grabbed her face in his hands.

"You will watch, Jade. I want you completely aware of everything." He whispered hoarsely.

Mara tried to use the Force to throw him off of her as he moved to the foot of the table, but as he straddled her, Mara's mind went blank with terror.

**00000**

Luke Skywalker jerked out of a peaceful slumber as an intense wave of terror, nausea, and hatred filled his being. He gasped as it wafted through him, and then he was slammed by yet another surge.

Luke struggled to raise his shields, as more breakers pummeled him, lapping at his control like waves to a sandy beach. He felt a searing agony deep in his abdomen, and as he got out of bed, he doubled over. Luke's shields quivered, and when the next comber of emotion and agony hit him, he found himself on the floor. Luke reached out with the Force, seeking for the source, and just before he blacked out, Mara Jade's face swam into view.

**00000**

Mara vomited as she was dumped unceremoniously into the abandoned alley behind the building. Her bloodied, bruised body quivered from the abuse. She tried to raise her head out of the bodily fluids now surrounding her, but she had no strength left.

She managed to tuck her legs, but after that, she laid her head back down, breathing in her own stench. She felt darkness creeping in at the edges of her vision, and gladly welcomed it.

**00000**

Luke woke to R2-D2's insistent warbling. He opened his eyes to find the astromech leaning over him, his red and blue indicator light flashing.

R2 let out a beep that sounded both concerned and relieved.

"I'm awake, R2." Luke said hoarsely.

Luke sat up slowly, holding his head.

_What in the nine hells of Corellia was that?_ He wondered. It was still dark outside, which told him he'd only been unconscious for a few minutes.

When Mara's face again came to mind, Luke gasped and jolted to his feet, running full out to his comm. center. He punched in the codes for the _Wild Karrde_, and waited impatiently for his call to be put through.

"Master Skywalker, to what do we owe this pleasure?" Shada D'ukal asked as she came into view.

"I need to speak to Talon Karrde, immediately please." Luke said in his Jedi Master voice.

"He's asleep, Master Skywalker. Most beings are at this hour."

Luke suppressed a flash of irritation."Tell him it's an emergency."

Shada lifted one eyebrow, but upon examining Luke's face, she acquiesced. Luke ran through a Jedi calming technique while he waited for Shada to raise Karrde. Mara was in immense pain, and for her to have been that frightened… Luke couldn't think of anything that would cause such fear in the fierce red-head.

"Karrde here." Talon said as he came into focus. His hair looked like it had been haphazardly combed, and he rubbed at sleepy eyes.

"Talon, I know it's late. I'm sorry." Luke began. "I need to know where Mara is."

Talon frowned. "Shada said it was an emergency." He said darkly. "This is no time for you to…" Talon paused when Luke's face went rigid. "Have you seen something?"

Luke bit his lip. "More like felt it." He shuddered in recollection.

Talon studied Luke's face again. "She is meeting a client on Coruscant tonight, deep in the under city."

"By herself?" Luke asked in concern.

Talon frowned. "She's quite capable of handling her own, Master Skywalker." Then his face softened a touch. "I did ask her to take backup, but she insisted she could handle the assignment without a babysitter."

"That sounds like Mara." Luke muttered. "Please, Talon, I need to find her. I think something has happened to her."

"Well, you are closest." Talon admitted. "She met the client tonight at a tapcaf called the Blue n' Black. I'm sending you its location."

"Thank you."

"And, Luke."

"Yes?"

Talon leaned closer to his comm. "You will let me know if it's serious, won't you?"

"Of course. I'll get back to you when I find her." Luke told him.

Talon nodded and signed off.

Luke raced to his bedroom, and threw on a change of clothes. As an afterthought, he grabbed his outer robe. Thirty minutes later, he was in the under city.

Luke kept his hood low as he moved, using the Force to conceal his identity to any curious onlookers. He glanced at the flimsi in his hand that gave him the location of the tapcaf. He found it on a dark street, as its last occupants were exiting.

Luke went to the inside bar, signaling to the man behind the counter.

"We're closed, fella." The man said gruffly. "Come back tomorrow like the rest of them."

"I'm not here for a drink." Luke said, not removing his hood. He held up a datapad with a holo of Mara on it. "Have you seen this woman? She was meeting someone here tonight."

The man sighed, squinting tired eyes and looking at the photo. "Yeah, come to think of it: she met with a Rodian about five hours ago. Left in a hurry."

Luke felt something affirm the man's story, and he pursed his lips. "Do you have any idea where she went?"

"A nice looking lady like her? I'm amazed she was even down this far under the main levels of Coruscant." The man said, scratching at the beard stubble on his face. "I'm sorry, but I don't usually pay attention to folks once they leave."

"Thank you." Luke said, laying a tip on the counter for his help.

"I hope you find her, if she's in trouble." The man said earnestly. "Down here, there's no telling what could happen."

Luke swallowed hard, but nodded again, and left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**:

Luke paused outside the Blue n' Black, and stretched his senses. He had to wait for too many precious seconds to pick her unique presence out from the hundreds of others that had just poured from the building.

Once he had it, he clung to it, and slowly followed it through the underbelly's horribly dank and filthy streets. Luke stopped at a store, and then frowned as her presence seemed to backtrack.

Trusting the Force to guide him, Luke followed the trail. He found himself looking at an abandoned building, dark and foul-smelling. Luke felt the remnants of negative emotions and hate… and a lingering lustful desire for revenge.

Luke steadied himself against whatever he would find, and moved to open the door. When it didn't budge, he used the Force to short out the keypad, and the door slid slowly open. Luke entered with his lightsaber in hand but unlit.

There was a tiny lobby and a two-way hallway. He felt something pull him to the left, and he followed. He came to a well-lit room with only a single metal table in the center. Peering at the table with mixed feelings, he saw the dried blood at one end, and Luke's stomach knotted.

Remembering the abdominal pain he'd felt, Luke was beginning to have an idea of what had happened, and he felt sick. He saw a door at the other end of the room that was slightly ajar.

Luke gingerly pushed it open, and found himself in a nearly pitch-black alley. Luke lifted his hood, and his eyes spotted a pale form lying against the opposite wall.

"Mara!"

Luke was by her side in an instant, ignoring with difficulty the fact that she was naked. That snag evaporated like steam when he saw her injuries. He gently rolled her over, touching her face with his hand. Vomit was dried on the ground, and matted into her hair.

He gasped when he saw ugly bruises on her breasts, and a trail of what looked like bite-marks down her front, until they ended in even more heinous bruising intermingled with blood on her hips and thighs.

Luke looked away, holding back the urge to be sick, and removed his cloak, covering her. Using the Force, Luke checked for any major physical damage. Finding none, he picked her up and cradled her to his chest lovingly.

Tears sung his eyes as he also saw bruising on her face, including a black eye, which was swollen shut.

"Oh, Mara…" Luke choked, hugging her tight against him. He let the tears flow freely for her.

After a minute he shifted her slightly, made sure she was covered, and carried her out of the alley. Luke bit his lip as he thought. Walk all the way back, or hail a cab and risk this going public?

Finally deciding that she needed urgent medical attention, Luke hailed a speeder. He was careful to keep his disguise in place as he entered the yellow speeder. He covered Mara's face with the hood of his cloak.

"Imperial med center please, as fast as possible." Luke ordered.

The cab driver nodded and they sped away. Luke took out his comlink and hailed Cilghal, who was currently on Coruscant, and asked her to meet him at the medical center. It took longer that Luke was comfortable with, but finally they arrived. Luke tossed him a credit chip, and left the vehicle.

Cilghal was waiting with a stretcher, and Luke carefully placed Mara's stiff form on it.

"Cilghal, I would like to keep this as quiet as possible, please." Luke implored her. "For Mara's sake."

"Of course, Master." The Mon Calamari replied in her gravelly voice. "Let's get her indoors."

Luke followed the Jedi Healer as she guided the hover-gurney into the hospital and from there to a private room. Once inside, Cilghal removed the cloak Luke had covered Mara with, and Luke averted his eyes respectfully.

Cilghal worked quickly and quietly, examining Mara from head to toe, and cleaning her body as she went. Luke sat in a chair, still facing away, and waited anxiously. Finally, Cilghal placed a webbed hand on his shoulder.

Luke looked up.

"Physically she is bruised, as is plain to see, but there is no permanent damage that I can find." Cilghal informed him.

"Cilghal, I… was she…?" Luke couldn't bring himself to finish the question.

"Yes. She was raped." Cilghal said softly. "I am sorry, Master Skywalker."

Luke sucked in a haggard breath, tears springing angrily to his eyes again. He ran a jerky hand through his already mussed hair.

"Who? Who would do this?" He whispered.

"I don't know at this time, but I did take samples to view. I will let you know what I find." Cilghal replied. "I also gave her some antibiotics to fight off any infection."

"Can I take her to my place now?" Luke asked. He glanced at Mara, who was now wearing a simple hospital gown.

"I think she should stay here overnight, Master." Cilghal objected.

"Mara would not want to wake up here after what happened." Luke said.

"Would it be better for her to wake up in a man's bed?" Cilghal countered.

Luke pursed his lips. "I think it would be best for her to be with a friend." He finally said.

Cilghal considered this, and then nodded. "I will write up care instructions, and then I will discharge her."

"Thank you, Cilghal, for everything." Luke said, touching her arm in a friendly fashion.

She nodded and left the room, leaving Luke alone with his best friend. He sat by her side, and took her hand.

"I am so sorry, Mara." He whispered, resting his forehead on her hand. "I wish I could take it away."

He sat in silence until Cilghal reappeared, carrying a bag of medication and instructions for him. Minutes later, Luke was carrying Mara out of the med center, once again concealing their identities.

Once he arrived at the Imperial Palace, Luke rode the turbolift to his floor. Using the Force to punch in his code, Luke entered his apartment. Luke took Mara to his room, and, lifting the sheets with the Force, Luke laid her on the bed, and then gently tucked her in.

Luke watched her for a moment, and then quietly exited the room.

To his surprise, R2 rolled in as he exited, and moved to the corner so he could stand watch over her. Luke smiled warmly at the affection R2 was showing.

"Thank you Artoo."

The droid warbled softly, and turned his dome to face Mara.

Luke went to his comm. unit and again hailed Karrde.

"Master Skywalker, I trust you have news?"

Luke glanced at the door to the bedroom, wondering how much he should tell Mara's employer. But he didn't want her to lose her job; she loved it too much…

"Mara is going to need a leave of absence, Talon." Luke finally said, turning back to the comm. "She's been…" Luke looked away, not wanting to say the word.

"What?" Karrde pressed, sensing the Jedi's hesitation.

"She's been raped, Talon." Luke felt the words tear at him like a vibroblade.

Talon's eyes went wide, and he looked around on his end to make sure no one was eavesdropping.

"Is she okay?" He finally asked into the thick silence.

"Physically no permanent damage was found: I had her examined by Cilghal." Luke informed him. "But only time will really tell. As for the emotional and mental scars this will create, I can't say how she's doing."

Talon pursed his lips. "She's staying with you, I presume?"

Luke nodded wordlessly.

"That's good. She will be well looked after, then." Talon said. "Thank you for looking after her, Luke."

Luke dipped his head in acknowledgement. "Anything for Mara."

"Indeed."

**00000**

Mara Jade woke to a comfortable bed, and warm sheets. She breathed deeply, inhaling the warm air. A soft beeping sounded to her right, and she frowned. She opened her emerald eyes… or rather, the one that would obey her. Her frown deepening, Mara moved her hand to touch her swollen eye.

And with the feel of her injury, the rest of the awful memories came flooding back. Mara cried out in agony, wailing into the pillow.

"Mara?"

A hand tentatively touched her shoulder, and she jerked fearfully, moving away from the contact. Mara curled herself into a ball, trying to ward off the next wave of abuse.

"It's okay, Mara. It's me."

She frowned: she knew that voice.

Peering out from the folds of hair that had draped down in front of her face, Mara found herself looking into concerned azure eyes.

"Mara?"

Something in her crumpled, and Mara scrambled over to him, launching herself into his embrace. She sobbed horribly against his shoulder, and he held her without question, rocking her back and forth gently.

Several minutes later, Mara ran out of tears, and simply clung to him, broken.

When she grew weary, Luke helped her lay back down. She grabbed his hand, and clung to it, silently pleading with him to stay. Luke perched on the edge of the bed, and remained with her well after she fell asleep.

**00000**

Luke pulled the blanket back over Mara, and stood silently. He glanced at the droid still keeping vigil in the corner.

"Artoo, keep an eye on her, okay?" He said. "I'm going to try to get her a change of clothes."

R2 beeped reassuringly, and Luke left the apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**:

**(****Content warning for this chapter:**** Young readers beware… Mara remembers details of the assault: also, attempted suicide.)**

Mara's second waking experience was less dramatic, and she managed to keep her outbursts to herself. She spotted the source of the quiet beeping: Luke's astromech droid. The R2 unit was currently in stand-by mode, for which Mara was grateful. The last thing she wanted right now was him bothering her.

Mara sighed quietly and got out of the warm bed. She crept noiselessly out of the bedroom and closed the door behind her, trying not to arouse the droid. Mara felt her stomach rumble, and she went to the kitchen to look for a snack.

She found the makings for a sandwich, and started to put it together, grateful for the distraction. But even with the simple monotony of making a meal, Mara found it hard to keep her depression at bay.

_Worthless. That's what I am now._ Mara thought bitterly. _I officially have nothing left._

She took a deep breath, feeling the sour thoughts smother her like a wet blanket. She bumped her hip against the counter and hissed when her aching body protested. Mara maintained a safe distance after that, determined not to catch her injuries again.

Mara tried to open her swollen eye, but when it remained closed, she slammed the knife down forcefully. Brief pain lanced through her hand as the sharp blade slit her palm.

Mara glanced dispassionately at the blood. Reflexively closing her hand, she turned away from her half-prepared sandwich, and went to the sitting area. She didn't see the chair until her toe slammed into the base of it.

Mara ground her teeth in frustration, and when she stumbled, her already weakened frame gave way, and she found herself on the floor.

She lay there, quivering, as memories flooded her.

_He wasn't gentle by any means as he rocked, impassively working himself up to his own pleasure, ignoring her as she begged for mercy. _

Mara felt an ache deep in her abdomen as her body reacted to that thought.

_Hands grabbed her bra, ripping forcefully at the delicate fabric that was her last remaining shield from his all-seeing eyes. His gaze went alight with lust when her body was finally completely revealed to him. Stiff fingers had their way, eliciting a soreness she hadn't known possible._

Her chest throbbed painfully, and her breathing became ragged.

_As he neared completion, he bent over and hungrily pecked at her skin, leaving angry bites and welts._

Mara jerked upright and blindly backed into a table; it tumbled over, creating a loud crash. Upon hearing R2-D2's alarmed whistle, Mara used the Force to lock the bedroom door.

She wept, alone, in the sitting area, and rocked back and forth, hugging her knees. Mara quieted after a moment, and her mind stilled briefly before her thoughts once more wandered.

What did she have left? What was she going to do now? Was it possible to move on from this kind of thing?

_Everything I have is someone else's… my last tiny shred of humanity was wiped away, just like that._

Mara stared without seeing at the cityscape beyond the balcony doors.

When she had been the Emperor's hand, she'd been important. She'd had a purpose. It may have been a lie, but she had at least been blissfully unaware of that at the time. And she _had_ been protected by Palpatine in a way. She'd been invisible, and he'd gone to great lengths to keep her real name a secret. Mara had been a mere shadow, safe in her anonymity.

Now… now she was well-known in many ways, most of them having to do with her anger issues and often blatant mistrust. Few saw her as the competent Master Trader and business woman. People saw what they wanted to see.

Mara glanced down and saw the knife lying nearby.

_I don't remember bringing it with me…_

Mara stared at it, a new train of thought trickling into the forefront of her mind.

She was worthless now, a piece of garbage tossed away after its purpose had been fulfilled. She had nothing to live for, and there was no way she could ever recover from this.

_I'm alone… no one cares about me… and no one will notice when I'm gone… what's holding you back, Jade? It's not like the galaxy is begging for you to think twice. And it's no more than I deserve…_

Mara reached out, her fingers brushing the sharp blade, still marginally stained with the blood from her hand.

_Do it…_a voice whispered in her mind. _You have no friends… and the one you _do_ have will be disgusted with you now. _

"No." Mara said aloud. "Luke took me in."

_To keep you prisoner, caged like the wild animal you are! He wants nothing more than to keep you here to be his slave… just like Palpatine! He wants to slake his lusts upon you!_

"Luke would never do that… he cares about me."

_Does he really? And even if he did… how could he ever really love you now? Now that you've been defiled!_

"I didn't ask for this!" Mara cried, weeping again.

_And will that stay his look of disgust when he gets over the shock of what happened? Can he _really_ look at you anymore without seeing what was lost? You have nothing left to offer to the man…_

Mara picked up the blade with trembling fingers, gripping the handle in a white-knuckled grasp. When she held it horizontally, she caught a glimpse of her reflection in the smooth metal.

_What an ugly thing you are, now, Jade. _The voice taunted her. _A pity, you were once such a breathtaking thing. But your beauty died with your virginity._

"No!" Mara hissed.

_Yes! You are ugly and defiled both inside and out!_

"No, Luke loves me, not for what I am, but who I am!"

_And who are you Jade?_

Mara had no answer for that one.

_That's right. You are nobody. You keep yourself so shut off from the galaxy, it is no wonder no one cares. _

"Luke…" Mara began, but the voice cut her off viciously. 

_Skywalker doesn't really love you; he just wants you to stay to feed his ego… to make himself feel better! _

Mara shook her head, but her heart was wrenching. The thought of seeing Luke's pale blue eyes filled with scorn and loathing over her current state was too much.

She lifted the blade high above her, and the fading rays of sunlight glinted off the hard, uncaring metal.

**00000**

Luke laid his purchase on the counter; unable to shake a nagging feeling that something was wrong, he tapped distractedly at the counter with one finger. He sensed no danger in the immediate vicinity, but he'd been getting dark emotions from Mara for the last few minutes.

_That's to be expected, considering._ Luke thought.

"First time shopping at the boutique, Master Skywalker?" A Twilek sales associate asked him.

Luke nodded distractedly.

The blue-skinned woman rang up the order, and began to place the items in a sack. She eyed him suspiciously… almost jealously.

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend." She pouted.

Luke finally dragged his attention forward, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"So who is the lucky woman?" The sales-lady pressed. "Obviously it's not me."

Frustrated, and not in the mood to deal with this today, Luke raked his mind for something to say.

"I do have a sister, if you recall." He said a bit hotly. "Am I not allowed to buy her a gift?"

"Sure, if she were known to wear these kinds of clothes." The Twilek retorted, holding up the underwear Luke had discreetly picked up.

"How much do I owe?" Luke cut in, resisting the urge to grab the garments from the girl's hands and throw them into the bag.

She raised a suggestive brow.

"For the clothes." Luke gritted.

She named the price and Luke paid it. Finally, he irately grabbed the bag and hurried out of the store. Once he was well away from the depot, Luke calmed himself, allowing his resentment to dissipate into the air.

Upon arriving at the Imperial Palace, Luke took the turbolift to his floor, his previous feeling of unease growing. He walked to his door, eager to check on Mara.

He stepped across the threshold, and his heart froze in his chest as his eyes took in the scene in the room. Mara sat in the middle of the floor beside an upturned table with her back to him. If she'd heard him enter, she gave no indication. But it was the knife she had poised above her that jolted him out of his shock.

"Mara, no!" Luke cried desperately.

Dropping the bag, Luke leapt at her, and just as she started to bring the knife down, he tackled her. She cried out in angry surprise, and struggled to finish what she started, but Luke wrenched the weapon from her grasp and hurled it as far away as possible.

She pummeled him with her fists, knocking him off balance. Mara scrambled after the blade, her fingers scribbling furiously at it. Luke lurched forward, and managed to grab her legs, dragging her down with his weight.

"Stop it!" He pleaded with her, his heart pounding. "Mara, please stop!"

When she continued to fight him, Luke grabbed the knife with the Force, and hurled it into the kitchen, well out of her reach. She hesitated long enough for him to get her onto her back, and finally she did freeze, but the look in her eyes caused Luke to do a double-take. She was staring at him with wild fear: the same look she'd had when he'd come to her in the bedroom.

It was as if she was afraid he would attack her like the other man did.

Luke released his hold on her arms, slumping to the floor.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Luke demanded.

She looked away, not answering.

"No Mara, no deflecting the question this time. Why were you trying to kill yourself?"

Mara bit her trembling bottom lip. Luke wanted more than anything to take her into his arms again, but he refused. He needed to hear her reasons.

"Please, Mara, _talk_ to me!" He whispered earnestly.

Mara remained silent, though she did inch away from him, drawing herself into a fetal position with her back to him.

He blew out a frustrated sigh. "I can't help you if you won't tell me what you need."

"I…" Mara began brokenly. "I'm… I'm worthless… defiled, ugly, and… I have absolutely nothing left!"

Luke stared at her in horror. "No. No, Mara! You are none of those things!"

He sat up and laid a tentative hand on her shoulder, but she cringed.

"The last part of myself that… that was really all mine… I was saving that… I don't… I don't know why… but at least there was _something_ about Mara Jade to call clean." She continued. "Now… even that is gone!"

Luke listened, knowing she needed to get this off her chest.

"How am I going to move on, Luke?" Mara asked, though she refused to face him. Luke could feel shame and... _guilt_ flowing from her. "How is anyone ever going to love me? How could they? There… there is nothing… left to love… _nothing_." Her last word was barely audible.

Luke shook his head, adamant. "Mara, you're wrong."

He gently laid his hand on her back, and this time she didn't shrug him off, but she still refused to meet his gaze.

"You are still very much worth loving!" Luke declared. "And you do have people that care about you."

"Who?" She sniffed. "It's impossible to make friends when one keeps herself shut off."

"Talon Karrde thinks very highly of you, I know that for a fact. And I hear good things about Master Trader Jade from various businesses." Luke replied. "And… you have me."

She turned her head at that, just slightly.

"Mara, you are without a doubt the best friend I have ever had." Luke continued. "Before you came into my life, my days were dull and essentially meaningless. After I met you, well, let's just say you burst through the monotony like a brilliant display of vibrant color."

He reached over to caress her cheek, and she turned her head away forlornly.

"Would you please look at me?" Luke beseeched her.

When she stubbornly refused, he shifted himself to lie in front of her, his face near hers. He placed two fingers beneath her chin, and lovingly lifted her face so he could see her eyes.

Finally her emerald gaze settled on his.

"Did you know that you have the most amazing eyes I have ever seen?" Luke whispered tenderly. "They are so bright and intelligent; they make suns quiver in awe."

Her lips quirked for a millisecond at his somewhat sappy critique, and Luke continued.

"I can't imagine a more vibrant and stunning cascade of hair than what you've been blessed with. And when you smile, I mean _really_ smile… the galaxy is perfect for that one moment." He brushed a thumb over her soft lips. "You are everything to me, Mara. And don't you dare for even a second think that you are not worth loving."

She was weeping now, her eyes closing as she leaned into his touch.

"Hold me." Mara implored timidly, part of her certain the Jedi would reject the very idea.

She had no idea what depths that plea came from, but the moment he gathered her into his embrace, she knew it was the right place to be. She desperately longed for the warmth and security only Luke could bring her.

Mara burrowed herself into his side, pressing her body tightly into his, seeking his quiet reassurance. Luke held her with tender firmness, not judging, only loving.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**:

It was quite some time before Mara began to squirm in his arms. Luke let her up without complaint, and she got to her feet, Luke following suit. He spotted the dried blood on her hand, and took it in his.

"That one was an accident." Mara assured him when she saw his eyes flash with concern.

He relaxed slightly at her words, and fetched his med kit.

"Sit, please." He instructed, indicating the divan.

They sat together on the couch, Luke facing her so he could tend to her hand. He worked quietly and efficiently, his calloused and work-worn hands surprisingly soft. He grabbed a cleansing wipe and methodically removed the blood from her palm. When she winced at the stinging sensation as the wipe met the actual cut, his fingers tightened fractionally.

"Sorry." He apologized softly.

She studied his face, sensing the underlying tension in his presence as he relived the past few moments. She knew she had to say something to him, but the words were hard for her to say… to anyone.

"No, I'm the one who should apologize." She intoned.

He froze midway through bandaging her hand, but only for a heartbeat. Then he silently resumed his work. She caught his hand, trying to make him understand.

"Luke…" She began, but paused when his hand began to quiver.

"Don't you _ever_ pull a stunt like that again!" He hissed, finally turning his eyes up to hers.

Mara was surprised by Luke's genuine anger, and she lowered her gaze.

"I didn't think you'd…"

"What?"

"I didn't think anyone would care." She said in a hushed tone.

She felt Luke's anger morph into astonishment, and when she raised her head, it was to find him staring agape.

"That is ridiculous Mara." Luke finally said. "You would be very much missed."

He resumed wrapping her hand, systematically enclosing her injury in a protective cover. He fastened the bandage with a metal bracket, but did not release her hand.

"Mara…" He said, almost nervously. "I don't ever want to lose you. You are the best thing in my life, even though you may not see me that way. And that's fine, but I cherish every second we spend together." He glanced up, his eyes moist with emotion. "If I lost you… I don't know what I would do."

Swallowing hard, Mara took her hand from his and glanced about them. Her eyes found the discarded bag on the ground near the door, and she felt her eyebrows lift. Protruding from the bag were pieces of women's clothing, including a bra.

"What is that?" She asked curiously.

Luke followed her line of sight, and, to her amazement, blushed sheepishly.

"I, uh, didn't think you would want to spend any more time in that hospital gown."

She glanced at her front. She _was_ tired of the current fashion trend she sported. Mara stood and retrieved the bag. Returning to the couch, she took each item from the parcel, and scrutinized it. Luke had purchased a set of underwear, a nice pair of green trousers, and a simple black tunic.

"I had to guess your size." Luke offered gingerly.

Mara squeezed his hand. "They're perfect, thank you Luke."

He smiled, and she felt her heart flutter.

"If you'd like to shower, feel free." Luke gestured toward the refresher. "Take your time, get cleaned up, and I'll make us something to eat." He turned stern blue eyes to her. "But no funny business or I will have Artoo stand watch while you're in there."

Mara grimaced as she remembered locking the droid in Luke's room. "Alright."

Taking the bag, Mara entered the refresher and locked the door behind her. Taking a deep breath, she slumped against the wall. Overcome by Luke's steadfast faith in her, Mara slid to the floor, and just sat there.

**00000**

Luke watched Mara disappear into the refresher, and sat back with a quiet sigh. That had been way too close. Shaking himself out of that line of thought for the moment, Luke picked up the remnants of the med kit and replaced it into the kitchen cabinet.

Once that task was done, Luke leaned against the counter, barely seeing the half-prepared sandwich. Dimly he heard the sound of the shower being turned on, and he closed his eyes.

_A few seconds later, and she would be dead._ Luke heaved an unsteady breath. _Why didn't Artoo warn me what was going on?_

Luke glanced up, belatedly realizing the astromech was nowhere in sight… but there was an insistent warbling coming from the back of the apartment.

He went to the master bedroom and opened the door to find R2-D2 wheeling a pattern into the carpet. Upon seeing his master, R2 whizzed up to him, beeping and whistling frantically.

"I know Artoo, it's okay." Luke assured his mechanical friend. "Mara is fine."

Artoo moved past his master to see for himself, and Luke shook his head. Returning to the sitting area, Luke up-righted his table and straightened the couch. Then he went back to the kitchen, leaving Artoo to his own.

Luke glanced at Mara's meal, and finished making it for her. He made a second sarnie for himself, and set the table for two.

His comm. unit beeped for his attention just as he set the food on the small round table. Luke wiped his hands off, and moved to answer the call.

"Leia." Luke greeted his sister as her face materialized. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine." She replied. "Are you alright?"

Luke nodded slowly. "I'm doing okay."

His quick sister didn't miss his play on words.

"Just okay?"

Luke chewed on his lip, deliberating. Mara's condition was private, and though he trusted Leia, he didn't think Mara would want her problems to be made public knowledge.

"I'm just dealing with a few things." He said at last. "I'd rather not get into it right now."

She studied him critically, no doubt considering grilling him anyway. Instead, she chose a different topic.

"The kids keep asking to see you, why don't you come to dinner tonight?" Leia offered. "Han's making Corellian gumbo."

Luke glanced at his chrono. "What time?"

"Come by at about 1800 hours."

"I'll be there; it'll be great to see the kids." Luke told her.

"See you then." Leia said and signed off.

Luke sat back, running a hand through his hair. He heard the refresher door open, and glanced back. Mara emerged wearing her new outfit, red-gold hair falling loosely about her slender shoulders.

Luke felt his breath catch in his throat momentarily at her beauty. He rose as she entered the sitting area.

"How do you like them?" Luke queried, indicating her clothes.

"They fit just fine." She replied. "Thank you. And you were right: I do feel better."

Luke chuckled. "Lunch is ready, if you are."

She nodded, and led the way to the dining area. "Who was on the comm.?"

"My sister, she wants me to visit for dinner." Luke sat across from her. "Will you be okay alone?"

She picked up her food, blushing when her stomach rumbled loudly.

"Yes, I will be fine." She said, and took a bite.

R2-D2 rolled into the kitchen then, warbling irately at the woman. Mara glared at him for a second, before patting his head.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry, okay?" She said. "It won't happen again."

R2 bleeped suspiciously.

"Artoo, that's enough." Luke told him. "Leave the lady alone."

The droid blatted once, but obeyed. Luke watched his faithful companion wheel into his alcove, appreciating the devotion R2-D2 showed to Luke and his loved ones.

Loved ones…

Luke shook his head, chasing that notion away for now. Mara was in no shape to have such a conversation.

"Actually, I think I'll go to my apartment tonight." Mara said into the silence. "I appreciate your hospitality, but I need to try being on my own for a bit."

Luke nodded quietly. He didn't think it was such a good idea: at least, not yet, but Mara was her own person.

"You are always welcome here." Luke told her. "Anytime, anything you need."

"Thank you." She whispered, not sure what to make of that right now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**:

Later that evening, Luke walked through the door to the Solo apartment only to be bowled over by three excited children. Luke laughed as they tackled him to the ground, hugging and tickling. He tickled them back, one by one, and each time they squirmed away squealing, but always came back for more. Finally, Luke heard more than saw Han shoo the kids away before offering the Jedi a helping hand up.

"Thanks Han." Luke said, smoothing his tunic.

"You know, you really bring out the worst in them." Han teased good-naturedly. "Nasty little buggers."

"Ah, well, you know." Luke bantered back. "Someone has to teach them."

They shared a chuckle.

"We are not little buggers Dad!" Anakin stated seriously, his hands on his hips.

"Ah, sure Anakin." Han said.

"Uncle Luke, sit by me!" Jaina said, tugging on his sleeve and pulling him toward a seat at the large table.

"But I wanted to show you something in my room first!" Jacen complained, pulling Luke in the other direction.

"Alright, alright!" Leia said as she appeared from the kitchen. "Leave you Uncle alone for a moment."

"But…" the twins said in sync.

"After dinner, you can show Luke your room." Leia continued. "Sit down so we can eat."

The kids groaned until they heard the word 'eat' and then they leapt into their chairs, clanking silverware eagerly against the table.

Luke chuckled, embracing his own twin. "How are you?"

Leia kissed his cheek. "I'm fine. You?"

"Better."

"Good." Leia motioned to the table, pulling away. "Let's eat."

Jaina waved Luke to a seat between her and Jacen; he sat just as Han brought out the food. Once they were all seated, the children were served first, and they eagerly devoured their meal.

"So, what's new on Yavin?" Han asked once things had settled down.

"A few of the apprentices are getting very close to Knighthood." Luke said with a touch of pride. "And some of the Masters are on recon trips to search for any new candidates for training."

"What brings you to Coruscant?" Leia inquired.

"I had a few meetings with some of the senators." Luke answered. "I decided to stay put for a little while after that, I don't know for how long, though."

Leia nodded. "What did they want?"

"The usual: help them with a dispute no one else could handle; come and make an appearance at an opening ceremony…" Luke trailed off pointedly.

"Don't they realize you aren't the only Jedi anymore?" Han growled.

"I guess they don't want to." Luke shrugged.

"It's just a morale booster for them." Leia offered. "Did you agree to anything?"

"I agreed to make an appearance at a museum opening for Ronduu city on Bellassa next month." Luke took a drink. "I had nothing happening then, anyway. And… I'd like to see the planet."

"Can we go too, Uncle Luke?" Jaina asked, her warm brown eyes hopeful.

"I don't know, Jaina." Luke said with a glance at Leia. "That may not possible."

"I won't be able to make the time." Leia agreed.

Jaina looked down at her empty bowl in disappointment. Luke felt his heart go out to her.

"Tell you what, why don't we go to the flight simulators instead when I get back from Bellassa?" Luke offered. "I can pull a few strings with Wedge, and get us some flight time."

Jaina's head shot up, her eyes now wide with excitement. "Really!"

"If that's alright with your parents." Luke added as an afterthought.

"Sure, why not?" Han said, unwilling to break his little girl's heart twice in one night.

"It would be nice for you two to have an evening together." Leia agreed.

"Yes!" Jaina whooped, a lopsided grin crossing her face.

Luke could very much see Han Solo in that smile.

**00000**

Mara walked through the door to her apartment, looking around at the sparsely furnished surroundings. After spending time with Luke, her own place looked so cold and uninviting… and lonely. She shook her head defiantly.

_Snap out of it Jade!_ She chided herself.

Mara sighed and went out to the balcony, sitting in the sole chair and watching the traffic fly by not too far away. She tried to keep her mind blank, unnerved for some reason by the sudden silence surrounding her.

Had her apartment always been so solitary and foreboding?

Mara sighed and leaned her head back against the chair, eyes closed. As soon as she relaxed, however, images assaulted her: images from the night she'd been captured.

_Pain… it wasn't supposed to be a painful experience… I thought love was supposed to feel magical, wonderful…_

_But then again… this wasn't love by any stretch of the imagination…_

Mara squeezed her eyes tighter shut, trying to force her mind to obey her, but it refused. She couldn't be here right now; she didn't want to be alone after all. She wasn't ready to deal with this on her own yet. Her emotions were as unstable as the moment she'd first woken in Luke's bed. She couldn't control it.

_I don't know what love is… and how could I, even if I wanted to? What _is_ love? Luke says he loves me…_

Mara jolted awake at that, her heart pounding. Luke had never said it… at least, not outright. But did _he_ know what love was?

_I want to know what it's really like to make love… I _need_ to know… but who? Who would make love to me now?_

Mara stood and left the apartment, knowing exactly who she wanted to experience love with. But first, her mind still whirling in a disorderly fashion, she had to buy a few things.

**00000**

Hours later, Luke helped put the kids to bed and then went to the sitting area with his sister.

"Thanks for dinner, but I'd really like to get home and try to rest." He said to Han, who was lounging on the couch.

"Sure thing, Kid." Han said with a jaunty wave. "See you later."

Leia walked him to the door. "Are you sure everything's alright?"

"Tonight was great fun." Luke hugged her warmly. "I needed a break."

Leia gave him a mild glare. "You didn't answer my question."

He sighed. "I'm… not ready to talk about it. Please."

She shook her head in frustration. "You don't always have to be so secretive, Luke."

"This time I…" Luke clamped his mouth shut suddenly, realizing he'd given too much away.

"What's so bad that you can't tell anyone?" Leia asked, eyeing him warily.

When he remained silent, sending only a silent plea through the Force, she reluctantly gave up.

"Fine, but we're here if you need us." Leia sighed.

"I know." Luke kissed her cheek. "Thank you. I love you."

"Love you too, Luke."

He walked away without looking back, and didn't breathe easy until the turbolift doors closed. He would be grateful to lose himself in a deep sleep. The lift stopped, and Luke exited onto his floor. He keyed his door open, and walked in, stifling a yawn.

He flipped on the lights, closing the door behind him. When he turned around, his heart leapt into his throat.

"Mara?" he squeaked, feeling a blush cover his entire face.

She sat nervously on one of the chairs, dressed in nothing more than a forest green baby-doll. The fabric on her chest was thankfully not revealing, but the rest of the fabric was sheer lace. He tried not to look, but a pair of matching lace panties showed at her hip.

She stood, causing Luke's heart to pound at the even more sensual image.

_What in the blazes?_ He wondered, and then, before he could stop himself, _Stars she's breathtaking!_

Mara approached, and Luke fought to keep his gaze focused on her face.

"What are you doing?" He asked uneasily.

She stopped in front of him, mere inches away, and Luke swallowed hard.

"Luke, do you find me attractive?" She asked quietly.

Luke nodded mutely, not trusting his voice.

"Beautiful?" She whispered, working her hands timidly.

"Of course." Luke answered carefully, aware that he was on dangerous ground.

She moved an inch closer. "Pretty enough to make love to?"

Luke fought with all his might to keep his expression neutral. "Mara, I…"

"Do you want to make love to me?" She pressed before he could finish, moving closer still.

Luke backed away, feeling trapped both by her insistence, and his fight to keep calm with her brushing against him in that outfit. She followed him, pushing him against the wall, and landed a fevered kiss on his cheek.

Luke trembled as she trailed her lips down his neck, but grabbed her hands before they could wander into uncomfortable territory.

"No, Mara." He whispered, making a valiant effort to steady his breathing.

"Yes." Mara said hoarsely. "Please!"

She brought her face back up, and captured his lips with hers. Luke's mind exploded with the sensation, and he brought shaking hands up to her shoulders to try to push her back gently, though every other part of him screamed for him not to. She broke away, and leaned her head against his forehead.

"Please, Luke." She pleaded. "Please!"

Luke shook his head. "I'm sorry, I can't."

She began to weep, stepping back from him. "Am I not enough for you? Am I so ugly now that I'm not worth making love to?" She asked bitterly.

"What? Of course not!" Luke argued.

"Then why won't you make love to me?"

"You're not thinking clearly." Luke answered gently. "Mara, I would love for nothing more than to make love with you." He paused to collect his thoughts. "But to do so right now, while you are still recovering…"

"Forget about that, dammit!" Mara shrieked, making him jump. "Don't you think I am well aware of what happened?"

Luke looked into her emerald eyes, and for the first time in years, he feared for his life.

"Mara, please, listen to me!" He tried.

"No, you listen!" Mara cut him off harshly. "Is the Great Jedi Master too good for a woman who has been raped?"

Luke allowed his horror to show. "That's…"

"Ridiculous?" Mara quoted, eyes burning. "So you've reminded me, multiple times in fact."

"No, I…"

"Or is it that you are afraid?" Mara challenged. "Are you afraid that the former Emperor's Hand, trained by the elite in all fields, is too much of a risk?"

Luke sidled along the wall, trying to break free from her overbearing presence. "Please, let me speak."

She snapped her mouth shut, lifting one eyebrow pointedly.

Luke took a deep breath. "As I said, I would like for nothing more than to love you. But if we do so right now, you will hate it come morning." He looked away. "And you will resent me, and I will hate myself for…"

"No! You're just a damned coward!" Mara burst, her temper flaring.

All the anger, hate, and pain she had been holding in, tempered with disgust and self-loathing hit him broadside. As he staggered, she grabbed him and slammed him against the wall, pinning him.

Luke stomped on his natural urge to fight back, refusing to hurt her.

"You say you don't want to make love to me because I'm unstable, when what you're really saying is that you're nothing more than a kriffing coward! You're just a stupid Farmboy from a tenth-rate, backwater planet who can't hold on to love to save his life!"

"Mara!" Luke cried, deeply hurt.

"How many women must you commit to your lack of experience? How many women's' lives have you ruined, simply by being in them? And love!" She snorted, completely ignoring his anguish. "What in the nine hells of Corellia would you even know about love? Your idea of love is to find some helpless woman, try to turn her into something she isn't and then wonder why it all went sour!"

"Well, here's one woman who will not fall for your obtuse stupidity!" Mara finished.

A tense silence filled the air, so thick it could have been cut with a knife.

Finally, Luke spoke in barely audible tones. "I'm sorry you feel that way."

Shrugging roughly out of her grip, he made for the exit.

"Let's go Artoo."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**:

Leia was just about to fall asleep when a raging storm in the Force grabbed her utter and complete attention. Han, already half asleep, barely glanced at her.

Leia sat up, trying to make sense of what she was feeling. Dark emotions swirled like a maelstrom a few floors below, steadily increasing in velocity as the people responsible reached the climax of their argument.

And at the center of this storm was a deep well of anguish.

And Luke.

Leia leapt out of bed.

"Han, I'm going out!" She called.

"What? Do you know what time it is?" Han grumbled in confusion.

Leia ignored him, throwing on her dress once more and rushing to the turbolift. When it arrived at her floor, Leia sent it to Luke's level.

The lift doors opened just as her brother staggered out of his door. He caught himself on the wall, breathing heavily for a moment. As soon as R2-D2 was out the door, Luke pulled himself upright and stalked toward the lift.

He didn't notice Leia until he walked in, and R2 greeted her.

When he did see her, he immediately slammed up his mental shields, though his surprise leaked out profusely.

"Leia, what are you doing up?" He asked, too casually.

"I felt all the darkness." Leia shuddered when she tried to touch Luke in the Force and was met with an icy coldness. His presence was colder than liquid nitrogen. "What happened?"

"I'm leaving Coruscant." Luke stated flatly. "Right now."

Leia blinked. "In the middle of the night?"

"Yes, in the middle of the night!" Luke snapped.

Leia backed up a pace, suddenly frightened, causing Luke to bow his head in shame.

"I'm sorry Leia; I didn't mean to take my… frustration out on you." Luke whispered, rubbing his temples.

Leia said nothing while they left the building and walked to the hanger where the _Millennium Falcon_ and Luke's X-wing were berthed. She could sense now that her brother was wound tighter than a stressed coil. One slip and he would snap.

She had never seen him so worked up, and it chilled her to the bone.

Luke used the Force to lift R2-D2 into the droid socket, and then climbed the ladder and leaned into the cockpit to request clearance to leave. Once he had it, Luke returned to Leia, and gave her a stiff hug.

"Will you be back before your museum visit?" Leia asked quietly.

Luke shrugged. "I don't know."

Leia touched his cheek, turning his face to hers. "Please, Luke, let me help you."

He simply stared at her, an internal war raging in those normally bright blue orbs. He closed his eyes, leaned into her palm, and then abruptly broke away. He got halfway up his ladder before he stopped, resting his forehead on the next rung.

Leia watched anxiously, not sure what to do for him. To her amazement, Luke's shoulders began to tremble, and he very slowly returned to the ground yet again. Leia leaned to get a view of his face and saw him biting a quivering bottom lip.

Without warning, Luke turned to Leia and crumpled against her, his legs giving out beneath him. He slumped to the ground, and Leia went with him, cradling him as he sobbed uncontrollably. His shoulders heaved mightily with each fresh wave of pain and tears.

Leia couldn't help but join him in his weeping, so strong was his despair and… isolation. Leia held her twin as he raged through a personal storm she only marginally understood. But what she inherently knew was that Luke desperately needed her just to be there, and not interrogate him.

Luke had been wounded immensely, she could feel now, to the extent that he had broken down almost entirely. Almost.

Something lay carefully hidden from her despite his current state, a fact that both amazed and irritated her. But she remained silent on the matter, somehow knowing that if she pushed him now, she would be doing irrevocable damage.

After several long minutes, Luke quieted, and simply clung to her. Then he pulled away, wiped at his face, and stood, offering her his hand. She took it and he hoisted her up, drawing her into a gentle embrace.

"Thank you, Leia." He whispered against her shoulder.

With that, he got into his flight suit, closed the cockpit, and lifted off. Leia backed away to a safe distance, watching him leave.

**00000**

Three weeks after her fight with Luke, Mara found herself in the mess hall aboard the _Wild Karrde_. She'd left as soon as Luke had, and she had now been aboard Talon Karrde's flagship for most of that time.

Karrde met her at her table that morning, and he laid a gentle hand on her arm.

"How are you feeling?" He asked quietly.

"Fine." Mara said dismissively. "What work do we have today?"

Karrde lifted an eyebrow, noting how many empty dishes lay about her, and she gave him a look of strained patience.

"I need something to do." Mara complained. "Anything."

Talon produced a datapad, and offered it to her. "If you could arrange a few meetings with the suppliers on this list, that would be most helpful."

"I'll get right on it." Mara promised, rising from her table.

She walked at a brisk pace to her office and closed the door behind her. She slumped into the chair behind her desk, running a hand over her face. She shook her head to clear it, and set to work, gratefully losing herself in the task at hand.

Some hours later a knock at her door made her look up from her work.

"Come in." She answered, stretching tired legs.

Shada D'ukal entered, carrying a steaming cup of caf. She placed the mug on the desk before Mara.

"A late welcome home gift." Shada said simply.

Mara gratefully accepted the mug. She sniffed at the contents, allowing the aroma to clear her muddled brain.

"Thanks. I need this." Mara said, taking a sip.

"So, where've you been?" Shada asked tentatively. "Karrde said only that you were dealing with some personal matters that would require time. We've all been filling in for you."

Mara stared, and as the full meaning of what she'd said sank in, Mara began to seethe inwardly.

"Karrde knows?" She asked dangerously.

"Knows what?" Shada pressed. "Are you alright?"

Mara looked at the woman, and with an effort kept her expression calm.

"Talon was telling the truth. I ran into some trouble on Coruscant, and I had to deal with it. End of story."

Shada raised an unimpressed eyebrow. "End of story? I don't think I've ever seen Mara Jade take a leave of absence."

Mara stared at her quizzically.

"Oh come on, Mara." Shada reprimanded upon seeing the redhead's confusion. "What happened? Surely you remember requesting time off."

"Why do you care what happened?" Mara snapped, her patience evaporating like a drop of rain on Tatooine.

"Because we've all been in the dark covering for your stubborn backside, that's why!" Shada shot back. "The least you could do is give us a hint."

"Absolutely not." Mara ground out. "Karrde said it was personal, and that's how it's going to stay."

"Fine." Shada grated. "But don't expect any favors for a while."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Mara said.

Without another word, Mara jumped up and stormed out. Moments later, she was in Karrde's office, jabbing a finger at him.

"You knew?" She demanded. "How?"

Karrde cleared his throat, nodding behind her. She turned to see a few people sitting in chairs behind his desk. In her anger she'd completely missed their presence.

"If you gentlemen would excuse us, we have a few delicate matters to discuss." Karrde said politely.

Mara offered a fake apologetic smile, waiting until the door was locked to resume her rant.

"Who told you?" Mara demanded.

"Skywalker commed me to ask for your whereabouts the same night you were attacked." Karrde explained. "I asked him to keep me informed."

"So he just decided to take matters into his own hands." Mara grated. "How typical."

Karrde offered a reproving look. "Mara, he didn't want you to lose your job. How is that a bad thing? He knows how much you love your career."

She looked away, some of her anger dissolving, only to be replaced by guilt. "Who else knows?"

"As far as I know, Skywalker, one doctor, and I are the only ones." Karrde answered.

Mara nodded.

"Since we've already opened the proverbial can of worms, why are you here, Mara?"

She looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"You are supposed to be resting and recuperating." He said sternly. "And I know for a fact that even for Mara Jade that takes more than a couple days."

She glared. "I can manage." But even as she said it, Mara realized that the room was starting to spin, just a little.

_Odd, I don't _feel_ sick…_ she thought, taking a seat to hide her dizziness.

Karrde settled into his own chair, and leaned his elbows on the table. "When you returned to us, you were so taut no one was willing to go near you unless I threatened their careers. What I would like to know is what caused your… er, abrupt return?"

She didn't want to talk about it, but she knew she had to, and for some strange reason, Mara found herself trusting her employer completely.

"I asked Skywalker to have sex with me." She burst angrily, standing so suddenly she upended her chair. "And he refused me!"

Karrde made a valiant effort to hide his astonishment. This was the last thing he had expected to hear from her.

"I don't follow." He said cautiously.

She was pacing now. "I… had some issues the first day out of the med center. Luke got to me and told me I was beautiful, and worth loving." She vented, not caring that she was rambling. "So when I went home, I started to think, if you can call a screwed up brain capable of thought. I went off on a damned random tangent about what it would be like to make love. I mean _really make love_.

"I've never known what it was like. And I wanted to, with Skywalker. But he played me, toyed with my kriffing heart, the coward!"

Karrde tapped a finger to his chin thoughtfully.

"If I hear you correctly, it sounds to me like you were still rather distraught when this occurred. Correct?"

She nodded silently.

"And he refused you?" He pressed.

Another nod.

"How does that make Luke Skywalker a coward?" Karrde asked.

She stopped to look at him, anger evident in her stance. "He… I don't know." She admitted in defeat, her anger draining away momentarily.

"Mara, why did you want Luke to make love to you?"

She up-righted her chair, buying herself time to think. "I wanted to know what real love was. I've never known. I wanted him to show me…" she trailed off, losing her courage.

"What?" Talon urged.

"It's stupid." Mara muttered. "Child's stuff."

"And…?"

She looked up, her cheeks burning. "I wanted him to show me true love, okay? Stupid of me, childish."

Talon shook his head. "No. True love is something all beings search for, in one way or another. That does not make it childish; adults simply go about it differently."

Mara allowed a small smirk, but then her anger returned. "Well, he didn't show me. He backed away from me like I was diseased. And I felt him _wanting_ to make love: he was visibly restraining himself." She laughed humorlessly.

Karrde leaned forward a touch more, a serious expression on his face.

"Mara, what Luke did _was_ an act of love." He stated firmly.

"How can you say that?" Mara almost shouted. "He refused me!"

"Did you not say yourself that you were unable to think straight?"

"Yes." Mara snapped.

"So, naturally, you didn't really know what you were asking of Luke, and of yourself." Karrde surmised.

"I…" Mara started, somewhat taken aback.

"Mara, do you really think sex is what you needed that day?" Karrde asked. "Would you have woken happy the next morning?"

Mara stared at her hands, unable to answer. Her vision was starting to swim again, and the room was getting stiflingly hot.

"Mara?" Karrde insisted.

"No." She said quietly, not looking up.

"You would have resented the love making."

"Yes."

"And you would also resent Skywalker, even though you asked him to do it."

"Yes." Her voice was a mere whisper now.

"So by refusing your request, Luke is a coward who knows nothing of love?" Karrde finished.

"No!" Mara hissed.

She tried to stand, but her legs wobbled, and she collapsed back into her chair, sweating profusely.

"Mara?" Karrde said, his tone suddenly anxious.

Mara barely heard him. She felt something warm and metallic smelling seep into her pants, just as her vision began to close in around her.

"Mara!"

She felt her head connect with something hard, and then darkness took her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**:

Mara woke to a white ceiling and bright lighting. Her head was pounding, and she felt as though she had been lying on a wooden board for three days straight.

When her eyes focused, she glanced over to see Karrde sitting at the small table in the room, playing a card game. He glanced up, saw her awake, and immediately came over.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Terrible." She mumbled from a dry throat. "Thirsty."

He nodded and produced a cup, helping her to sip some water.

"Much better, thank you." Mara said.

She tried to sit up, but Karrde gently pushed her back down. "The doctor said you need to rest."

"What happened?" Mara queried.

"What do you remember?"

She frowned. "Um… I remember dizzy spells in our, uh, meeting. And heat. Then something warm and metallic…"

Karrde nodded.

"Talon?" Mara asked fearfully. "What's going on?"

He shifted uncomfortably. "Mara, you miscarried."

She stared, dumbfounded. Her exhausted brain struggled to process what he was telling her. Miscarried? Miscarried what?

"I don't understand." She finally relented with a tired sigh.

"Did you know you were pregnant?" He asked.

_That_ woke her up. She jolted upright, ignoring the dip in her equilibrium as her body adjusted to the sudden change in position.

"_What?!_" She shrieked.

"Apparently you were pregnant." Karrde said tentatively. "The doctors say the fetus never positioned properly to the uterine wall. I'm sorry."

Mara continued to stare, unable to do anything else through her shock.

"No." She finally replied. "I had no idea."

"If I may be so bold, I think that might somewhat explain your recent moodiness." Talon said bravely.

Mara glared at him, but only for a second. Then she lay back down, placing one hand to her forehead. Pregnant? She'd been expecting?

Vered.

The name filled Mara with sudden loathing, and she mentally spat upon the fact that he had failed to sire a child. She was glad she didn't have to carry _that_ particular burden.

But then, just as suddenly, tears welled up in her eyes, burned her throat, and she turned away from Karrde to hide them.

He placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezed sympathetically, and stood to leave.

"I will see to it that you get the rest of your leave. You will need it, and I will not take no for an answer." He stated before she could object. "I will not have my best employee run herself into ruin by not taking care of herself when she needs to."

She merely nodded, tears streaming down her cheeks, and dripping off her nose.

When the door closed, Mara allowed her silent sobs to become vocal. She dug her face into her pillow, allowing her pain to flow into the object, willing it to take hers away.

**00000**

"It's been weeks, Han, weeks!" Leia said as she paced the floor of their room.

"He's a big kid Leia; he can take care of himself." Han reassured her, though she could sense his own concern for Luke.

"But I can't feel him, either. He's blocking me, hell, he's blocking _everyone_. I tried to contact him via the Academy, but they said he wasn't available." Leia continued. "I'm very worried about him. He did not leave on good terms."

Han watched Leia pace; thinking of what she'd told him of Luke's breakdown. Part of Han wished he had been there to help the kid too. But another part of him knew that as his twin, Leia would get better results from Luke than Han.

But the fact that Luke was basically hiding from everyone set off alarms in Han's mind.

"He didn't say anything about why he left?" Han said, shaking his head to clear it.

"No. I wish I had asked." Leia replied, sitting suddenly.

Han placed a hand on her shoulder. "You know that would have only made things worse. Luke is too private with his grief: so private that it scares the hell out of me at times." He shuddered to make his point, and then continued thoughtfully. "I guess Luke _did_ take you up on your offer to help, but in his own way. You did the best thing you could for him. He wants and needs to work this out for himself. As usual."

Leia leaned into his side, and Han wrapped his arm around her.

"Do you think he'll be here next week for Jaina?" She asked.

"He'd better be!" Han growled, "Or I'll ring his neck myself, for breaking her heart!"

"Luke would never hurt the children." Leia said defensively, though she loved her husband for his protective instincts as a father.

"Maybe you should send him a message, to remind him, just in case." Han suggested in a softer tone.

"I think I will do just that." Leia brightened. "Maybe it will help him to remember his date with his niece. It will do him some good to spend time with her."

"I concur." Han said in his best political voice.

She slapped him playfully on the arm, and he drew her in for a kiss.

**00000**

A few days after her incident, Mara flew the _Jade's Fire_ away from the _Wild Karrde_. She sat back in the pilot's seat, thinking.

Karrde had come to see her just before she'd been released from the med. center, and told her that she needed to make things right with Luke before she returned. She resented his boldness, but on a deeper level, Mara knew he was right.

Mara knew how badly she'd cut Luke with her accusations and thoughtlessly harsh criticism. It made him the better person that he'd simply walked away when he could very well have taken his anger out on her. And he would have been justified in doing just that.

But, Luke being Luke, he did not. And now, after yet another life-changing crisis, Mara felt her ragged and bruised soul aching for his loving care. She needed him, so desperately it hurt.

Pushing aside her fears that he would deny seeing her, she commed the Academy on Yavin IV.

Tionne came online, nodding her head respectfully. "Mara."

"Tionne, I was hoping to speak with Luke. Is he available?" Mara asked.

Tionne's expression darkened briefly, and Mara saw something akin to fear in her pale eyes.

"Master Skywalker is not in… good shape right now. And in fact, he's not here." She replied after a moment.

"Where can I find him?"

Tionne glanced at something off-screen. "He is currently attending a museum opening, but he told us he would be going to Coruscant from there. Something about spending time with Jaina Solo."

Mara was afraid to ask, but she had to know.

"Tionne, what did you mean by Luke being in bad shape?"

The other woman cringed noticeably. "He disappears into the jungle all night, and when he comes back, if he does, he's so spent he barely makes it to his rooms. An apprentice actually found him slumped unconscious in the corner of a turbolift the other day." She shook her head. "He still teaches evening classes, and he has not once taken anything out on the students, but nor is he eating properly. I don't think he's sleeping either, at least not normally."

Mara was assaulted with guilt and shame, knowing exactly what had driven Luke to such actions. Or rather, _who_ had done so.

"Thank you Tionne." Mara said, before terminating the connection.

She sat in silence, deliberating. Why should Luke help her now? She was the one who'd pushed him rather violently away. All he'd done was help her, and per the norm, she had taken her frustration out on him. She'd used him as a verbal and emotional punching bag, virtually beating him to a bloody pulp.

Luke Skywalker would have every right to refuse her. She could only pray he wouldn't, because she needed him now on a level she had not known possible. But she did not want to meet him on Coruscant where all the prying eyes could watch.

Setting her course into the navicomputer, Mara sent the _Jade's Fire_ into hyperspace.

**00000**

Leia watched as Jaina emerged from her room wearing a non-descript gray jumpsuit. She had her hair drawn up into a tight bun so it would be out of her way during the day. Leia was suddenly struck by how grown up her daughter looked.

But she also worried, because they still had not heard from Luke. Jaina placed a calm hand on her shoulder.

"Uncle Luke will be here, Mom." She said firmly.

_I certainly hope so. _Leia said silently.

"Uncle Luke never breaks a promise." Jaina added with assurance.

Leia was amazed at the loyalty her niece displayed for her uncle, a loyalty only surpassed by her love for her parents and siblings. Jaina looked to Luke as a second father, and to his credit Luke took her very seriously. Leia knew Luke looked upon Jaina as the daughter he may never have.

She knew how utterly lonely Luke felt, and it was only enhanced when he was surrounded by the Solo clan. He tried valiantly to suppress his envy, and desperate longing, but sometimes he wasn't completely successful.

And Jaina was right. Luke never made a promise he did not intend to keep. Leia also knew that he was going well out of his way, as usual, to show his love for his niece today.

If he made it.

Leia was starting to contemplate ringing Luke on his comlink when the front door chimed. Jaina was already halfway there, jerking the door open in her excitement, and flinging her arms around a slightly stunned Luke.

He quickly recovered, however, and brought his own limbs up to encircle Jaina in a loving embrace.

Leia made it to the door just as Jaina released Luke.

She gasped before she could catch herself, causing Jaina to give her a look of alarmed confusion, but Leia couldn't take her gaze from Luke. He was putting up a happy front for his niece, but he was still deeply troubled, and he'd lost weight. Luke looked like he hadn't slept in the entire time he'd been away.

He offered her a small smile, and then drew away from the door, resting an arm around Jaina's shoulders.

"Ready to go?" He asked her.

"Absolutely!" Jaina announced, grinning widely.

Leia would certainly be having a few words with her brother when he returned that evening. Luke gave her a strange look, but remained silent.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**:

"Red Five, cut to the left!"

"On it, Red Leader."

Jaina Solo smiled widely as her Uncle obeyed her 'command', steering his X-Wing on a course away from an oncoming TIE fighter wing. He lined up beside her, aligning his S-foils with hers, mere inches away.

She led them directly at the oncoming TIEs as they crossed their path, and she let loose a volley of red laserfire, her Uncle following suit. The lead TIE flashed once, and was gone. Jaina crowed in delight, but the enthusiasm died as alarms blared in her cockpit, warning of a target lock.

"Watch your six, Lead!" Luke warned, his voice calm and focused.

"Copy that, thanks Five!" Jaina juked away, diving just as a torpedo flashed passed.

She saw her Uncle's X-wing climb before abruptly diving, and the two other TIE's flashed passed, missing him as he evaded their crossfire… and exploding in a brilliant red-orange ball of fire.

Jaina whistled. This was just a simulator flight, so she couldn't begin to imagine what it would be like to fly in real combat with the ace pilot in the simulator next to hers.

She shook her head to clear it and focused on the last set of TIE fighters now heading their way. Jaina swerved to avoid their green laserfire, first juking right and then jinking left. Her X-wing bucked when something caught her from behind, and her astromech trilled at her.

Jaina glanced at her tactical display, and saw that somehow a new ship had entered the battle, coming at her with ion canon blasts. She swore in Corellian, and dove to avoid a blast that would knock out her electrical systems and take her out of the fight.

The astro-droid tootled again, and she glanced at her readout. The ship was staying right on her tail, following her every move. Jaina bit her lip, trying not to panic. Panic clouded judgment, as Uncle Luke always said.

She tried to reach out for the Force, trusting it to guide her even as she wondered if it worked for fake dogfights.

Something told her to pull hard to port, so she did, and a proton torpedo flashed past her canopy. Following the urge to dive, she pushed her yolk forward, dipping her fighter into a steep nose-dive. But something caught her left wing, shattering the weapons placement there, and crippling her maneuverability.

Her droid blatted worriedly.

"Can it, droid!" Jaina snapped. "This is no time to freak out on me!"

Jaina heard her ship's proximity alarms blare loudly, and she used all her might to pull up to avoid colliding with the ship that had somehow gotten beneath her. Gritting her teeth, Jaina pulled harder on the yolk, willing her ship to obey her faster than it was.

"Red Five, I could use a hand here." Jaina gritted, sweat rolling down her face.

"On it, Boss."

She saw something flash by, and she felt her Uncle reach out to her in the Force, showing her what to do. She rolled her X-Wing and suddenly was clear of the collision course. But then something caught her from behind, and her screen went white as her ship 'exploded'.

Jaina growled in frustration, slumping into the pilot's couch.

A tap on the door behind her told her it was time to come out. She unstrapped her crash-webbing, and with a sigh, heaved herself out of the simulator. She glanced at the sim to her left as her uncle emerged, unruffled and serene.

A hand clapped her on the shoulder, and she turned to see Wedge Antilles grinning at her.

"You'd fit right in with Rogue Squadron, Jaina." He said happily. "'Can it droid!'" he quoted, chuckling.

"Well, he was being stupid." Jaina retorted.

"He was simply doing his job." Luke said mildly as he joined them, but he too, was grinning. "You make one heck of a pilot, Jaina."

"Thanks!" Jaina beamed. "You flew great too, Uncle Luke!"

He nodded his thanks, ruffling her now untidy head of hair. "Let's grab some grub, per Squadron custom."

"Na! Don't ruin her with the food, Luke!" Wedge said with a sour face. "We want her to come back, remember?"

"Come back?" Jaina repeated.

"You have the best sim scores I've seen in a long time." He praised her. "You have a place in the Rogues if you want it. When you're older." He added with a wink.

"Really?" She asked, her eyes alight with anticipation.

"I think her parents should have some heads up before you recruit their daughter." Luke said good-naturedly.

Wedge grimaced. "I don't want to face an angry Solo clan for that one."

They all laughed, and Luke turned to his niece.

"Well then Red Leader, where to for dinner?"

"I like Dex's Diner." Jaina said hopefully.

"Done." Luke agreed. "Thanks again, Wedge."

The men shook hands, clapping backs in a brief hug.

"Any time, old buddy." Wedge said. He turned and offered a salute to Jaina. "Red Leader, great flying. Come back another time, okay?"

"I'll try!" Jaina promised.

**00000**

Leia was lounging in her favorite position, snuggled with Han on the couch, when a soft knock at their door drew her attention. She answered it, wondering why Jaina didn't just punch in the codes. Her answer came when Luke shuffled through the door, practically carrying his sleeping niece.

"Tough day at the sims?" Han joked quietly.

Luke smiled broadly. "Actually, Wedge offered her a job."

Han sat up straighter, his eyes going wide. "Really?"

His brother-in-law nodded emphatically. "She's got quite the flying career ahead of her, if she has anything to say about it."

"That's my girl!" Han chuckled.

He was proud that his daughter had made such an impression on Wedge.

Leia motioned Luke to Jaina's room, and he carefully took her in, maneuvering expertly through the doorframe. Leia followed him, pulling back the covers so Luke could lay Jaina down. He kissed her forehead, brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face, and stood back as Leia covered her with the sheets.

They quietly closed the door, and stood together in the hallway, a discomfited silence settling between them. Leia motioned for the balcony and her brother obliged. Leia caught Han's eye: seeing the silent plea for privacy in her russet eyes, he nodded.

Once outside, Leia closed the door behind them, and turned to see Luke sitting on a chair with his head bowed. His cheerful countenance was gone now, and she saw his true appearance, one he had been careful to shield Jaina from.

He looked much thinner than Leia had first thought, and he had dark circles under his eyes, which were now dull and cloudy as he glanced up, sensing her scrutiny.

_He looks like hell. _Leia surmised.

"Luke, you need to talk to someone about what's wrong." Leia said gently, but firmly. "I respected your request the first time, but seeing you now, I want an explanation."

He looked at the cityscape, silent. After several long minutes, he let out a deep sigh.

"I am so lonely, Leia." He said in a cracked whisper, a single tear sliding down his worn face. "I have no one to go home to at night, no one to welcome me after a long, arduous day, and nobody to simply talk to, or just sit with."

His voice was so sorrowful that Leia felt her heart wrench.

"I see you with Han, when I come to visit, and… when you sit together, I can't help but envy you. And then the kids." He ran a hand through his unruly blonde hair. "I love them like they were my own, but…"

"But you wish they actually _were_ yours." Leia finished for him.

He sniffed, looking away ashamedly. "Does that make me a horrible brother and uncle?"

"Absolutely not, Luke." Leia assured him. "It makes you human."

He lifted his head briefly, casting a sidelong glance at her. "But I'm a Jedi Master." His voice was as stale as old bread. "I'm supposed to not want those things. I'm supposed to be better than that."

"I don't believe that for one second." Leia chastised him. "You may be a Jedi, but you are still a man. You have dreams, and you have needs."

"But no one to share them with." Luke grated. "No one will stick around long enough… to…" His voice cracked again, and he let his words die off.

"Long enough for what?" Leia pressed, taking a seat beside him.

Now that he was talking, she didn't want him to lose his courage.

"How am I supposed to form a real relationship with anyone when no one will stick around long enough to give me a fighting chance?" He said, the words tumbling from him like milk from a pitcher. "And why can't I fall in love with a woman who doesn't have serious issues? Why must it always be someone who can't get passed their own dilemmas and let me help?"

He put his face in his hands. "I either meet someone who is so damned stubborn they won't let me in, or when they do, they're killed. I am so tire of it! I am so sick of being alone! I want…"

He hiccupped a sob, biting back angry, acidic tears. Holding out his hands a bit, Luke continued. "I want someone to hold, I want a family. I want someone to love me not for my power in the Force, not to help me find my parents… not to feel ashamed because they're not my 'equal'." He used his fingers to make quotation marks in the air. "I want someone to love Luke Skywalker: the Farmboy from Tatooine, the man who only seems to come to life in an X-wing, and with no one but a metal droid to have a conversation with.

"I want to know what it's like to go to bed holding someone and have them be there in the morning. Not to run off when I have no chance to stop them. I want to _be_ loved just for the sake of _being_ loved." Luke was openly weeping now. "For once, it would be great to be at peace, to have a say in what I do with my own life and free time. I am so tired of being the galaxy's only capable hero. I love being a Jedi, and I love teaching the ways of the Force, those things do bring me great joy."

He paused for breath. "But I am more than a Jedi Master. As you've said, I have dreams. But I've been so long without a bright, hopeful future that I can't even remember what those dreams _are_." He looked up at the sky, trying to see the stars he knew were there. "I used to lie in the sand at night on Tatooine, when my Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen were fast asleep. I would gaze at the stars, which stretched from one horizon to the next unimpeded. I would lay there and dream of what it would be like to fly among those stars.

"I loved to pretend I was in a cockpit, flying through maneuvers and answering to no one for days at a time. I dreamed of becoming a pilot. It wasn't until I met Ben Kenobi that the notion of becoming a Jedi ever entered my mind. And I only wanted it then, at the time, because of my father. And even him I lost."

Luke took a ragged breath of air.

"Everyone I love goes away." He said, sounding like that small child Leia could imagine from Luke's description. "Everyone. Sometimes, I wonder of it's even worth it anymore."

When she was sure Luke was finished, Leia sat contemplating the heavy load he had just laid bare. She could now see the profound burden he had been carrying ever since Bespin.

_No. _Leia realized._ It started before that, maybe even before we'd met._

She leaned forward to wrap him in a gentle hug, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Not everyone you love has gone." She reminded him, sending him mental pictures of the children, of Han and Chewie.

"And you." Luke added, lacing an arm around her waist in turn. "You're the most important one for me, little sister."

She smiled warmly at his attempt at levity: they had no idea who was older, so any quips to the contrary were a private joke they shared. But she was also touched by his tender care.

"I know you feel like it will never happen," Leia said softly. "But you have trusted the Force this far, so don't give up on it now Luke. Things happen when they are meant to happen." She took his hand, still leaning her head on his shoulder. "I guess some things just take longer than others."

He let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm tired of waiting."

"Nothing worthwhile is ever easy." Leia reminded him, squeezing his hand. "When you find that special someone, I'll bet she's going to be more than you ever imagined."

"Don't you mean 'if'?" He said dejectedly.

"No. It _will_ happen."

"How can you be so sure?"

Leia pulled back, reached over and with gentle kindness turned him to look at her.

"Because I have faith: and if anyone in this galaxy deserves to be happy, it's you Luke." She kissed his cheek. "Don't give up hope."

He nodded wordlessly, and she wrapped him in an encouraging embrace.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**:

Luke returned to his apartment, hesitant to enter, but he wanted to check and see if anyone had left him a message. He opened the door to the darkened room, and went straight to the comm. unit. There was only one message, from Cilghal.

_Master Skywalker, _

_I regret to inform you that as of this time, my tests have not yielded results to anyone in the Republic. I do not know if the DNA would match someone in the Imperial records, but as far as my tests go, the identity of Mara's attacker is unknown._

_My deepest sympathies and I hope all is well._

_~Cilghal_

Luke deleted the message, and stood to leave. Then he paused, glancing down at his sweaty outfit.

Making a quick decision, Luke ran to the refresher. Jumping in the shower he scrubbed all the grime off from his days in his fighter, and then got out. He toweled off and dressed in fresh clothes before leaving his apartment.

He was in his X-wing minutes later, and heading away from Coruscant. Once he jumped to lightspeed, Luke settled back in his seat with a resigned sigh. Nothing to do now but pass the time… hopefully without thinking of Mara Jade or the memories and depression her accusations had spurred.

He busied himself in any way possible, putting off the need for sleep for as long as he could. Eventually exhaustion won out, and he fell into blissful unconsciousness.

When Luke woke, it was to R2-D2 tweedling in his ear.

"I'm awake, Artoo." Luke said sleepily. He glanced at the readout, and blinked in shock. They were about to come out of hyperspace at Yavin VI. Luke had slept almost the entire time it took for him to get from Coruscant to Yavin.

_I guess I _was_ tired._ Luke thought, rubbing at his throbbing forehead. _I slept for too long though, my head hurts._

Luke waited for the timer to count to zero before he reverted to realspace. Starlines became pinpricks of light, a million diamonds in the blackest of velvet. And just ahead was Yavin, its giant rust colored bulk already filling his viewport.

Luke turned on his communications unit and hailed the temple.

"Master Skywalker, it is good to have you back!" the Jedi on watch said warmly. "Please proceed to the main hangar bay."

"Copy that, Watch. Thanks." Luke replied.

Yavin VI was his favorite place of residence, for a few reasons, many of which had to do with the open spaces not found on Coruscant. Not to mention the fact that one could breathe real air, and not the recycled stuff on the galaxy's capitol planet.

It also evoked in him a sense of peace that he never found on Coruscant… or at least under normal circumstances.

Heavy rain poured from the sky, and Luke could tell from the many large ponds now forming that this was one of the moon's multi-day storms. Lightning flashed as Luke descended further, and a loud clap of thunder erupted behind him.

Luke landed the ship easily, and popped the canopy, taking a deep breath of non-recycled air. Water poured from the top lip of the hangar like a newly formed waterfall, and as soon as Luke's ship was berthed, the doors rumbled closed to keep the excess water out.

Luke climbed out of the cockpit, allowing his students to retrieve R2-D2. Many of the younger children all bounced excitedly to greet him; their youthful faces alight with love for their master. Luke felt an unexpected ray of light pierce him as he listened to them tell him what they had learned, and how they had missed him. Luke's smile for them was genuine.

Some of the older students ushered the children away, and Tionne appeared, offering Luke a wave.

"Master Skywalker, welcome back. How was your trip?" Tionne asked.

"Actually, it was quite enjoyable." Luke replied, only half-truthfully. "My niece has quite the flying career ahead of her."

Tionne smiled in return. "Dinner is in about two hours, Master. Are you hungry?"

"Of course." He quipped.

A few hours later, Luke sat among his students, listening intently to all they had to tell him, and blissfully unaware of an approaching ship. He absorbed as much of their enthusiasm as his bleeding heart would allow, trying to find a way to mend the ever-beating organ.

Ever since that fight with Mara, Luke struggled to find a calm center. He'd been on slippery ground for weeks now, seeking ways to gain sure footing, but never finding one. His only bright spot was the life and vibrancy of his students, all of whom he loved. This was his family, the one he'd built, but it still felt like he was a single parent.

"I think I am ready to move on to lightsaber practice, Master." A young Jenet was saying.

Luke pulled his attention back to the present, and he gazed at the young woman patiently.

"And what makes you say that Asori?" He asked.

"I've been practicing during my down time, while I scavenge through the jungle." She said, a note of uncertainty starting to cloud her confidence. "I think I am ready to begin learning the basics at least."

"You are doing very well in your classes, Asori, but lightsaber training does not begin for your class for a few more weeks." He told her.

She looked downcast. "But what if I'm ready now, Master?"

He patted her shoulder affectionately. "Be patient Asori. And it is good that you practice on your own, it shows your devotion. But there are things you must learn in the classroom before you ever handle a real lightsaber."

"I understand Master." She bowed her head.

Luke watched her as she moved away, her presence still a bit sad, but she perked up when her friends called her to their table. Luke smiled wistfully, wishing it were that easy for him to just forget.

"This seat taken?"

Luke froze. He did not need the Force, or his eyes to know who that voice belonged to. It was several rigid moments before Luke was able to work moisture into a suddenly dry mouth.

Finally he turned around, and found the redhead standing beside the seat across from his. Luke shook his head without speaking, noticing that the level of noise in the mess hall had dimmed.

_When had she gotten in, and how did I miss her presence?_

Mara Jade sat at his table, not quite able to meet his eyes. She picked at the food on her plate distractedly for a moment, and then looked up. Her eyes were bloodshot and red-rimmed as though she had been crying, but other than that Mara was as calm and collected as ever.

"How are you doing?" Mara asked quietly.

Luke just stared, not daring to speak. He did not want to cause a scene in front of the students.

"I, uh, thought I'd stay for a day or two, if you don't mind." She continued.

Grateful for a safer topic, Luke responded placidly. "Sure. Stay as long as you like, I think your usual room is available. Classes will be indoors tomorrow, due to the storms." He stood, grabbing his plate. "Excuse me."

Using the pretense that he was finished with his barely touched food, Luke deposited the tray, and left.

Instead of going to his quarters, Luke moved to the main entrance, and exited the Massassi temple. He ignored the rain that instantly drenched him, and broke into a run for the jungle, his heart hammering painfully as the jagged wound deepened.

**00000**

Mara sat where she was; face burning for the barest of seconds before she regained her composure. Many of the room's occupants were looking in her direction, no doubt wondering why their beloved Master would suddenly leave her like that.

Mara stared at her uneaten food, feeling Luke's presence get dimmer as he moved farther away.

Finally she could take it no longer. Using every ounce of self control she had, Mara calmly followed Luke from the room. She stretched out with the Force, trying to locate him, but she couldn't find him anywhere in the building.

Mara wandered the temple, looking for any trace of him. Finally she came to the front entrance, where a young girl stood staring at the partially open door.

Mara approached cautiously.

"Are you alright?" She asked the girl.

The child looked at Mara with big grey eyes. "I'm worried about Master Skywalker. He went outside in the storm, and hasn't come back." She turned back to the door.

"How long ago was this?" Mara pressed.

The girl blinked thoughtfully. "Ten minutes ago I think."

"Thank you." Mara said as she made to go out.

The girl grabbed her arm. "You can't go outside, the storms are dangerous!"

"I'll be okay. I need to find Lu… er, Master Skywalker." Mara said, and without another word, was out the door.

She shivered in the cold rain, but saw the deep impressions from Luke's boots leading into the jungle. Mara tracked him deep into the trees, and was grateful for the mild protection the canopy overhead provided against the rainwater.

A wicked bolt of chain lightning split the sky ahead, followed by a brilliant flash of sheet lightning that lit the forest like a holo booth. Mara lost track of Luke's boot prints and called on the Force to guide her.

Luke's presence was like a homing beacon to her, and she wondered if he was even attempting to shield his emotions. She soon found herself in a part of the jungle she did not know. Through the light provided by the random flashes above, Mara was able to navigate, but at a painstakingly slow pace.

_By this rate, Skywalker will be ten years older when I find him._ She groused.

But she had no right to blame him for his abrupt dismissal. He had every right to hate her, and yet, on some deep level, Mara wondered if he did in fact hate her. One thing she knew for certain, she was not leaving this planet until she had at the very least attempted to make things right with her best friend. Because she also knew that at some unknown point, Luke had become much more than just a friend to her.

Mara's sharp ears picked up the sound of ragged breathing, and she quickened her pace. She rounded a tree wider than a rancor was tall, and stopped in her tracks. There, in a cave she would have missed otherwise, sat her quarry.

He was positioned on the floor of his grotto, back to her, head low. She heard him sniffling, saw him wipe at his nose with one drenched arm. Mara gingerly stepped forward, mustering her fragile courage.

"Why are you here, Mara?" Luke asked when she was only inches from him. "Come to rub it in?"

Mara's step faltered momentarily. _Rub it in? _

Would she do that?

_Yes, _her inner critic told her, _and you know you have rubbed things in his face before._

"No." She said aloud, resuming her walk until she stood beside him.

"Then why?"

"I…" _am not good at this_ she thought. "I wanted to…" She looked hard at his sad face.

Mara sighed, and moved to sit in front of him. "You know I am terrible at these things." She began softly. "But I really am sorry, Luke."

He lifted his eyes to her face, seeking the truth of her words. Mara opened herself to him enough so that he could feel her sincerity.

"I know what you went through to… to help me." Mara continued. "And I was ungrateful."

Luke's staccato laugh was bitter as Corellian whiskey. "Ungrateful?" He mocked.

"Let me finish." Mara hissed.

Luke closed his mouth, so Mara went on.

"I was wrong to take my anger out on you. I know you took me in, and I… I can't really repay you for that." She looked down at her hands. "I know now why you refused my request. I had a little heart-to-heart with Talon if you can believe it."

Mara indeed felt a ripple of shocked surprise jolt through Luke at that revelation.

"He helped me to see what I could not see then. What I didn't want to see, I guess." Mara balled her fists. "I don't know what I was thinking, Skywalker. I… I wanted to know what it was really like to be loved. And I got so carried away that I never once stopped to actually consider what I was doing."

She forced herself to meet his azure gaze. "I was _so_ wrong, Luke, to force myself on you like I did. I couldn't see that you were indeed showing me what love is really all about." Hesitantly, Mara reached out to touch Luke's hand. "You saw what I couldn't, you knew I would regret every moment of it later. And you were man enough to protect me from myself."

Luke glanced at their hands.

"But you were right about me." He whispered hoarsely. "I am doomed when it comes to love."

Mara shook her head vehemently. "No, Luke. I was wrong."

It was Luke's turn to shake his head, and in a flash he was on his feet, pacing agitatedly.

"I _am _a failure, Mara." He all but shouted. "You hit the nail on the head better than you might realize."

"What are you talking about?" Mara demanded, rising to her own feet.

"I…" Luke stopped, and then began again. "Women and I do not seem to mix. You said it yourself; all I do is lay ruin to their lives, in one way or another." As he continued, Luke began to count off on his fingers. "Shira Brie turned out to be a Dark Jedi, but only after I shot her down. Gaeriel Captison couldn't get passed her own ways, chose someone who shared her beliefs, and then got killed in helping me years after. Mary was killed during an Imperial invasion, Jem died protecting me from some Dark Jedi, and Akanah played me for a kriffing fool." He took a shuddering breath. "And don't even get me _started_ on Callista."

Mara watched as he abruptly stopped pacing, and looked at the digits of his hands.

"Six." He said tersely.

Mara blinked. "What?"

"The answer to your question in my apartment: I have ruined the lives of at least six women." He slumped against the rock wall, clutching at his chest as if he could force his heart to stop feeling. "Seven if I count you."

Mara felt shame eat at her from the inside out, as she realized what she had saddled Luke with for over a month.

"Well, at least you've _had_ heartbreak."

At his incredulous look, she held her hands up. "What I meant is that at least you have lived a real life. Yes those relationships fell through, but you did have them. You have loved, and given yourself to others." Mara closed her eyes. "What have I ever done except push people away? Even you."

For a long time, they said nothing.

"I had no idea this was eating you up like this." She said weakly, breaking the silence.

Luke snorted. "What did you expect from a tenth-rate backwater Farmboy?"

"I didn't mean that." Mara protested, irritated that he kept using her words against her. "I was just spouting angry nonsense."

"Were you?" He challenged, though it lacked any real weight coming as it did from the floor where he still sat.

Mara closed her eyes and counted mentally to ten.

"Luke, I don't know what I can say, if there _is_ anything to say, to make things better. I have no training for this, and I'm lost, but damned if I'm not giving it my best shot." She said softly. "I know I hurt you. And I deserve your hate, I accept that. But if you will permit me to be selfish one last time…"

Her courage failed her at that point, and she too, returned to the floor. She pulled her knees to her chest.

"Luke, I need my best friend." Tears sprang forth without warning, spilling form her eyes of their own accord. "I hate myself for what I did to you. Old habits die hard, and I just held everything from the attack in so tight. It was all bottled up nice and pretty, or so I thought."

Mara swiped at her cheeks. "And when that bottle finally burst, all that pain and anger needed someplace to go. You just happened, like usual, to be in the crosshairs. I don't know what to do Luke; this is all uncharted territory for me." She sniffed. "When Vered had me on that table, I was petrified. Palpatine made me do many things, but never once did he order me to sleep with anyone. My body and my love were always mine to give."

She paused at his flash of enraged realization. "What?"

"You know who attacked you?" He asked, his expression unreadable.

Mara nodded.

"And you didn't go after him?" Luke asked, and this time, his sense changed.

Mara shook her head, "I already had my… victory… there."

Luke's presence filled with a new respect… and something else began to unravel in him. Something she couldn't define just yet, but she found that indeed she was very much drawn to him in a different way now.

Mara began to open up her memories, and she told him about that night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**:

Luke continued to stare at Mara, and as he listened to her recount her horrible experience, he realized his own heart felt better. In fact, now that he had vented the rest of his heartbreak, he was lighter now. And hearing Mara apologize; stepping far from her normal comfort zone, was like a balm to his ragged soul.

And he realized that he loved her for it. She had sought him out of her own accord to make things better… and to do some healing herself.

"And then you were there with me." Mara said, her eyes softening. "And suddenly things weren't so bad. My best friend was sleeping on the floor, or on that uncomfortable thing you call a couch, while I slept in his wondrously cozy bed. You told me I could stay as long as I needed. You never once judged me, or demanded an explanation. You accepted me despite what happened… and never once turned your back on me."

Mara scooted close, and grabbed his hands in hers again.

"I never thanked you for keeping my… secret; or for taking me in, or for coming to me when I was in trouble." She glanced away ashamedly. "Or for taking my pain as your own."

Mara breathed deeply. "I did not see it until tonight, but that's what you did. I think part of your pain is from you taking mine. When I stabbed you in the back with my words, and my… betrayal… I effectively transferred my darkness to you. I am so sorry Luke."

Mara drew herself onto her knees, and looked him in the eye. "Please forgive me, Luke. Please."

Luke's eyes widened, and he gently pushed her off her knees, helping her sit. "If you think you have to beg my forgiveness, you're wrong, Mara. I know you were hurting, and I know you needed an outlet. I don't mind that. What really upset me was that you were right about my love life."

Mara leaned forward and cupped his face in her palm.

"Luke, you are not cursed when it comes to love. I think you just haven't found the right woman yet." She shrugged sheepishly.

Luke placed his hand over hers. "Or maybe I have."

Mara stared at him. "Wh… what?" She stammered, suddenly fearful. What was he saying?

Luke pulled her hand away from his face and entwined his fingers with hers.

"Mara, I didn't just come to your aid. I wasn't just tending my best friend. I was trying to make the woman I love feel important again. To feel like she was worth something, because she is."

Mara inhaled sharply. "No!" She jerked back in panic. "No, you can't love me! I… I have nothing left to offer you. Nothing, do you hear me?" She trembled. "Remember that victory I mentioned? Well, I miscarried Vered's baby. I'm no longer fit to be…"

Something in her broke: a keening wail pierced through her lips, and Mara rolled to the floor, curling into a tight ball. As if to mock her, the storm outside the cave let out a loud series of rolling thunder claps, and light danced across her eyelids.

Without warning, Mara was suddenly off the ground as a pair of strong arms lifted her into a lap, and cradled her to a broad chest. Mara dug her face into him, seeking consolation, and on some animal level, his protection.

"I was pregnant, Luke." Mara wailed. "I was going to be a mother, and it wasn't until after the baby died that I realized what was lost. I kept thinking that I didn't care if Vered had raped me, I was going to be a mother to someone who would love me unconditionally." She clung to him. "I feel horrible too, because I'm glad that I didn't have to carry a reminder for nine months, and then raise the child of a man I would forever resent. Because then I would resent the child to a degree. And no child deserves that, it doesn't matter who their parents are."

"Oh Luke!" She wept, releasing all of her pain and anger once more, thought this time it was not forged into a weapon. This time, she threw it into an escape pod, and let it break free of the mother-ship.

Mara wept until her tears ran dry, Luke holding her with total love and acceptance, fighting through his own battle, also releasing his pain and heartache. And in the turmoil of their raging battles, each sought the calm center of the other presence, so deep within that nothing could disturb it. And it was there that they found each other and merged.

Mara and Luke gasped as one, as new bond was forged, one much more profound than either had ever thought feasible.

_Mara, you are absolutely breathtaking!_ Luke's voice said in her mind as he stood in her center. _How could such a wonderful woman ever doubt her worth?_

_I've never had anyone care to correct me. _She answered bashfully.

_Well, _I_ am correcting you._ He said firmly.

Mara gingerly withdrew from the contact, coming back to the physical. They still clung to each other, as though they were afraid to ruin such a special moment. Mara eased out of his lap, not willing to look at him.

"Mara, I love you." Luke said fervently. "I accepted you long ago, and nothing is going to tarnish my view of you. Not even the attack and the repercussions." He tenderly took her face with one hand and turned her head up. "And before you degrade yourself again, yes, you _do_ have something to offer. You have a great many things to offer: to me, to the galaxy… and to yourself."

She smiled, "As do you, Luke."

He returned her smile, and she felt her heart flutter. Mara looked at her arms and realized she was trembling again, though it was for a new reason. She looked up to find that Luke had moved closer. He was looking at her with such profound love that Mara couldn't breathe.

And he was coming closer by the second.

He reached a hand behind her head, and stopped his face inches from her. Then, after waiting long enough for her to pull away if she wanted, Luke pulled her to him, and placed a tender kiss on her lips.

Mara gasped at the feel of his mouth on hers, and he pulled away, looking at once chagrined, hurt, and confused.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you uncomf…"

Mara didn't let him finish. She threw her arms around him and smashed her lips to his; kissing him with such passion that she surprised even herself. Luke was so stunned that he fell back, landing with an audible thud on the ground.

He quickly recovered, though, and snaked his arms around her, drawing her tight against him. Mara's heart soared, and she tickled his lips with her tongue. When he opened his mouth to her, she felt her senses go wild. Luke tasted so good! And his skin had a musky scent that immediately put her at ease.

Mara reveled in the feel of his muscular arms holding her, how they held such power, and yet were always so gentle. And every part of her body that was pressed to his was tingling with the contact.

Mara released one hand from her grip on him to run through his soft locks. Luke responded in kind, and he began toying with her red-gold tresses, reveling in the feel of her silken hair running between his fingers.

She broke first, gasping for air for a moment, before Luke drew her back in. He rolled up, and she drew him atop her, grabbing handfuls of tunic. Mara felt Luke run his hand down her side, thigh, and then back up. His feather light touch sent shivers coursing along her frame. He caressed the bare skin of her arm, and she groaned in pleasure.

Mara felt something in Luke surge, but before he acted on it, he broke away, breathing heavily.

"Why did you stop?" Mara panted.

"Are you okay with this?" He asked worriedly. "I mean, _really _okay with it?"

Mara stopped at that. Was she? She ran an inventory of her feelings, and realized that for the first time ever, she felt like she was where she truly belonged.

"Yes." She answered honestly. "And you?"

"I love you so much more than I ever dreamed possible, Mara." Luke said. "I know this is extremely unorthodox, but I've never been good with all the fancy set up." He looked nervously at her. "Mara, would you marry me?"

Mara stared at him in silent astonishment, allowing his proposal to ring through her mind until it filled every nook and cranny. She knew that she was home when she was with Luke; add in their newfound connection, and she realized she didn't want to be away from him anymore. At least, not like earlier today.

"Yes." She said, giddy excitement bubbling up despite her. "I will!"

Luke released a joyful laugh, and enveloped her in a giant hug.

"Luke?"

He pulled back. "Yes?"

"I think I know what I want to do with… well, with our make-out session." Luke grinned at that. "Can we wait till our wedding night to finish what we started here? So I can make sure I am really ready for it? After what happened, I mean."

"We can do it however you want, My Love." Luke promised.

They lay down in their embrace, Mara snuggling up to Luke, fitting her body to his. Luke wrapped her in his arms, nuzzling her hair with his face. They lay contentedly on the floor of the cave for quite some time before Mara stirred.

"Luke?"

"Hmm?"

"Promise me this isn't a dream." Mara whispered, petrified as that thought hit her.

He pinched her arm.

"Ow!" Mara yelped, punching him. "What was that for?"

"Just checking to make sure this was real." He said with a roguish grin.

Mara tried to glare at him, but it didn't hold, and she burst out laughing.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**:

Luke woke to something warm and soft pressed close to his side. He yawned, glancing at the mouth of the cave. It was still raining, but the intensity was nothing more than a light sun-shower now.

The soft thing pressed to him sighed quietly, and Luke turned his face… into a halo of red-gold hair. He blinked, startled. He did not remember falling asleep last night. He did, however, remember Mara and him huddling together to keep warm for hours while they talked. He wondered if he had been the first to drift off.

Mara shifted against him, and Luke kissed her head gently, not wanting to wake her. His back and legs were stiff from lying on cold, hard stone all night. Having Mara here with him though more than made up for it and he would gladly continue like this forever if it meant she stayed with him.

Luke breathed softly, picturing how Mara might look when she walked down the aisle toward him. He imagined there would be no prettier bride, though he suspected he was not the first groom to think that.

He closed his eyes, imagining what he would say to her during the exchange of vows, and then how their lips would meet for their kiss. Luke's lips curved into an almost slap-happy grin as he remembered kissing her last night.

_Make out session,_ Mara had called it.

Luke suppressed a chuckle in another effort to leave his fiancée undisturbed.

_Fiancée… wife…WIFE!_ Luke could not hold back the surge of joy that lifted his spirit to the heavens just then. And as if to match his joy, a random break in the clouds allowed the morning sun to peek through, bursting into the cave. Luke's breath caught in his throat as the natural light literally made Mara glow. Her hair turned into a smoldering fire, while her creamy skin emanated a honey gleam. Never had a woman looked so utterly… beautiful.

_No, that word doesn't even _begin _to describe it… her!_ Luke thought, as he raked his brain for a more suitable synonym. _Magnificent… dazzling… elegant…glorious!_

Luke relaxed his mind when the clouds closed back up, stealing the image from him. Mara stirred, and cracked open one very green eye.

_They're like jewels!_ Luke thought.

He craned his neck to meet her gaze, offering her a warm smile.

"Good morning Beautiful!" He greeted her.

She blinked, trying to focus, and when her gaze cleared of sleep-induced fog, she bedazzled him with a brilliant smile.

"Morning yourself, Handsome!"

She stretched against Luke, the movement sending thrills through him despite his numb backside. Luke released his hold on her as she struggled to rise into a sitting position. She grimaced from her own aching muscles.

"Are you as stiff as I am?" She inquired with a sour expression.

"I can't feel my back half, but I suspect I will when I stand." Luke answered.

He slowly forced himself to sit up, trying to ignore his protesting body. He was indeed quite stiff. Mara eyed him, allowing her gaze to wander as he shifted. She had known for a while now Luke Skywalker was a good looking man, and obviously very fit. But being pressed against him like she had been last night, and then while they'd talked and slept… he was indeed an extremely well-built man.

Luke sensed her scrutiny and glanced her way, blushing slightly. Mara smirked, allowing her amusement to show, and Luke snorted softly. Mara turned around, leaning forward to stretch her back muscles. When she straightened, Luke was there against her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and began a soothing massage. Mara relaxed gratefully into his ministrations, leaning her head first one way, and then the other. She could feel the tension leave her as he slowly increased pressure, working out the stress. Mara groaned in delight, and he leaned into her a bit more, moving his hands down her arms.

He caressed her arms slowly, lovingly… and placed feather-light kisses along her outstretched neck. She shuddered happily at his touch, feeling her body responding of its own accord. Mara moaned as he reached the spot between her neck and shoulders, realizing that this site seemed to be extra-sensitive.

Luke must have sensed her exhilaration, because he lingered there for a moment before continuing down to her half-bare shoulder. He broke from her and moved his lips to her ear, playfully nipping at it.

Mara could stand it no longer; she twisted in his grasp and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. Her heart swelled, and she felt her mind tell her to dump all caution, but some small part of her _really_ wanted to save that for their wedding night. Instead, Mara contented herself with pressing sensually to him, playfully teasing.

After a long minute, they broke apart, resting their foreheads together. Mara moved her head to rest on his shoulder, and Luke wrapped his arms around her.

"When do you want to tell my family?" Luke asked softly.

Mara considered. "Whenever you want, I guess. But we should do it in person."

"I agree." Luke released her. "But for now, why don't we head back to the Academy? I don't know about you, but I could go for a hot shower, clean clothes, and a bite to eat."

She nodded emphatically, and they struggled to their feet. Luke led the way out of their cave, pausing once outside to stretch more fully. Mara took his hand and they walked side by side back to the Massassi temple.

Mara glanced up in time to see a flock of multi-colored avians burst through the canopy in an eccentric dance before they disappeared from sight.

"Amazing!" She breathed. "I never cared to mention this before, but the life here is always worth seeing."

Luke nodded. "One of the things I love most about Yavin VI: the wildlife."

Mara craned her neck to look through the trees, and caught a glimpse of the far away structure Luke and his students called home.

"I didn't realize we were so far out." Mara commented. "Tionne said you came out here almost every night." She hesitated, not wanting to stoke those unpleasant memories for him.

"Yes, I did come out here frequently. Sometimes I would simply wander, others I would work myself to exhaustion, leaving only enough energy to make it to my bed. I was desperate for anything to help me not dream or think at night when I was alone." Luke responded, his mood tinting for the moment.

"Yes, Tionne told me that they found you asleep in the turbolift." Mara jibed, trying to ease the tension.

He chuckled at that. "Yes, I imagine it was quite the sight; Master Skywalker unconscious in the lift."

They continued on for several moments in silence. The temple loomed larger now, and Mara knew they would arrive soon.

"Mara." Luke took her arm gently, halting her progress.

She turned a curious gaze to him.

"Thank you, for last night I mean." He said earnestly. "I know it wasn't easy for you to own up to what happened. It really means a lot to me that you did so. And I want you to understand that not once did I ever hate or resent you."

Mara turned her body to him.

"I may have been angry for a little while, but that anger slowly melted away the more I thought about it. That is why I couldn't sleep, and why I drove myself to such extreme weariness. I didn't want to dwell on it anymore." Luke finished. "And… I'm sorry… for your… losses."

His voice was so soft that Mara had to strain to hear him, and she did not miss his use of plural. Only Skywalker would ask her to marry him and then offer sympathies for a baby from another man's DNA.

_Only _my_ Skywalker. _Mara thought with an inner smile. _My Farmboy._

"Thank you." Mara said, kissing his cheek.

**00000**

A week later, Luke and Mara walked through the door to the Solo suite in the Imperial Palace in Coruscant. Jaina, Jacen and Anakin immediately jumped him, showering their uncle with kisses and hugs.

Jaina was the first to welcome Mara, who stood back nervously. Mara warmed up as Jaina began to talk piloting with her.

"Luke!"

The Jedi Master glanced over the bobbing heads of his nephews to see Leia hustling forward, her arms outstretched. Luke broke away from the children and met her halfway, wrapping her tightly in a loving embrace.

"Leia!" Luke whispered, holding the embrace. "I'm so glad to see you. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Luke." Leia responded in kind, her voice also low. "Are you doing better now? You look happier."

"I am more than better." He said, finally releasing her to place a gentle kiss on her cheek.

She studied him intently for a long minute, and then nodded. "You do look good."

A hand slapped Luke on the back. "Luke, good to see you!"

"Han!" Luke turned to slap his brother-in-law into a bear-hug, though this embrace didn't last nearly as long as the one he'd shared with his twin.

"Mara, it's great to see you again." Leia was saying when the men broke apart. She drew the redhead further into the room, and led her into the dining area. "Better grab a good seat while you can."

"I'll bet." Mara responded, trying to sound warm and friendly.

This family business was far from her know-how, and she was worried if they would accept the news she and Luke had come to tell them. If they would accept _her_.

Luke sent her reassuring thoughts, and sat beside her when Mara was seated. Jaina placed herself on Mara's other side, determined to keep up their earlier conversation. The rest of Luke's family took their seats, and the meal was served.

"How is the trading business going Mara?" Han asked.

She smiled. "Not too bad. I've made several profitable shipments just this past year. In fact, I even got a bit of a bonus for delivering rare jewels to Imperial Space."

Han grimaced at the mention of the Imperials, but otherwise said nothing.

"Mara, how is the _Jade's Fire_?" Jaina asked eagerly.

"As lively and reliable as ever." Mara said proudly.

"Can she go faster than the _Falcon_?" Anakin asked earnestly.

Not surprisingly, it was Han who answered. "Not a chance! The bird's the fastest hunk of junk in the known galaxy!"

Mara's eyes flashed for a brief second, but she quelled it, realizing that Han was merely defending his own beloved ship. Instead she opted for playful banter.

"Well Solo, if you want to find out for sure, we could always have ourselves a little race."

Han looked at her, his face alight with challenge. "You're on!"

Leia just shook her head. "This should be interesting."

Luke was grinning, happy that Mara was taking well to his family so far, and vice-versa. He took her hand under the table and gave it a little squeeze. Jaina noticed this and stared at him in astonishment.

"Jaina?" Leia prompted when she noticed her daughter's expression. "What is it?"

But Jaina's eyes were glued to her uncle, who didn't seem the least bit ashamed.

"Uncle Luke, why are you holding Mara's hand?" She asked quietly.

Luke chuckled, and turned to see the rest of the table's occupants gazing at them in various stages of disbelief. Except Han, who was smirking mischievously.

"Well, I guess now's as good a time as ever." Luke murmured to Mara, who chuckled softly.

Luke stood, pulling Mara up with him… and still holding her hand.

"Everyone, Mara and I have something to tell you." He looked lovingly at his fiancée. "I've asked Mara to be my wife."

There was a stunned silence, and Luke had the personal satisfaction of seeing the smirk momentarily wiped off of Han's face.

"And she said yes?" Jacen asked with all the tact of a child.

"Jacen!" Leia barked.

"I didn't mean it like that!" The boy protested.

"It's okay Jacen." Luke said with a laugh. "Yes, Mara accepted my proposal."

There was another moment of silence before Jaina sprang from her seat to throw an exuberant hug around Mara.

"YAY!" She squealed, bouncing up and down in Mara's arms.

Mara's surprise was genuine, for she hadn't expected such a warm reaction. But she quickly quelled it and returned the hug. Leia stood from the table and came around to embrace her twin.

"I'm so happy for you Luke!" She said with misty eyes. Then she extracted Jaina from Mara so she could have her turn welcoming her.

"Welcome to the family, Mara." The women embraced, though it was more reserved than Jaina's hug had been.

"Way to go, Kid!" Han clapped Luke on the back, and with that the meal was forgotten as the rest of the Solos each welcomed the news.

They all retreated to the living room to talk wedding plans.

"Have you set a date?" Leia inquired seriously. "Or a place?"

Luka and Mara exchanged a glance.

"We don't want a galaxy-wide wedding ceremony." Mara said firmly. "We would much rather it be a private event with a much smaller guest list."

"And as for a date, we set it for three months out." Luke added. "We haven't quite figured out a location though."

Leia took this all in with her usual political poise. "You know that when the news of your engagement gets out, the galaxy will go nuts." She said gingerly. "And if you wed before you tell anyone, it won't be pretty."

"Hang what the galaxy thinks!" Luke almost snarled. "The galaxy is not the one getting married."

Leia's brow shot up, taken aback by his sudden outburst. "I understand Luke; I'm just trying to help you see what might happen. If it comes out suddenly that Luke Skywalker got married, it could start riots."

Mara placed a calming hand on Luke's arm, and he sighed.

"I know, Leia. I just want this to be special without the entire population of each of the galaxy's governments breathing down our necks." Luke said, throwing his sister an apologetic glance.

"Let me make the announcement." Leia offered. "And you guys make the guest list for those invited to the reception. I might suggest you leave the actual ceremony open to the public. It might instill healing."

"Or cause those riots you mentioned." Mara stated.

"True. But if we control all the pieces here, we can control the fallout better." Han replied. "I agree with Leia: let whoever wants to watch the actual wedding, while the reception is by invitation only."

Luke and Mara looked at each other, seeming to be communicating. Leia caught Han's eye, and he lifted a questioning brow. She just shrugged.

Finally the engaged couple turned back to the regular conversation.

"Alright, we can live with that." Luke said. "We will get the list to you as soon as we finish it." Luke glanced at Han. "Han, I'd like it if you would be my best man."

Han blinked in surprise. "Of course!"

"And Leia, would you be my matron of honor?" Mara asked, looking at her future sister-in-law.

"I'd be honored!"

The children could contain their excitement no longer and interjected themselves between the serious adults, each eager to be with their uncle and soon-to-be aunt.

Later that evening, Luke and Mara made a special comm. call to Talon Karrde to tell him their news. He laughed and told them it was about time, and then signed off before Mara could lay into him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**:

**(Content warning: Young readers use caution in this chapter; scene of torture and sexual assault at end.)**

Moff Vered stared at his screen long after it went blank. Mara Jade was getting married. To Luke Skywalker of all people!

_Damn you Jade! You don't deserve to be happy!_ He thought furiously. He had been sure his first attack would be her undoing, but the little wench had gone and made her life all the better.

_We are not through, Mara… not through at all!_ Vered promised her silently. _I will return to finish what I began, mark my words!_

**00000**

Two weeks before the big day, Mara and Leia stood in the dress shop doing a final fitting for their gowns. Mara stood on the alterations box, patiently allowing the Twilek to check for anything amiss.

"Mara, you look stunning!" Leia said, as she stood being fitted for her own bridal party gown.

Leia's dress was a light lavender color with dark purple accents. It was a simple thing, but Leia didn't mind: Mara was meant to be the center of attention here, not her. And Mara was absolutely spectacular in her gown. She had chosen a dress that, in Leia's opinion, suited Mara very well. It wasn't gaudy or too flashy, but instead tastefully elegant.

The gown was floor-length with a little excess spilling into a natural train at the rear of the hem. The material was a silky piece covered in a sheer material from the bust-line down. Lovely flowers were embroidered here and there along the bodice and to just below the knee. There were layers of the more sheer fabric lower on the dress to give it volume without being overdone.

But Leia's favorite part of the gown was the sleeves: they formed inverted triangles over her shoulders to fasten barely to the top of the dress while also meeting at the base of Mara's neck. The front of the gown dipped down into a tasteful if somewhat shallow and curved v-neck, accenting Mara's chest nicely.

Mara caught her staring and blushed self-consciously.

"Luke will not be able to believe his eyes, Mara." Leia added, trying to alleviate the other woman's wedding jitters.

"Do you think he will like it?" She questioned nervously.

"Trust me; Luke will be too busy looking into your eyes to notice much of anything else." Leia quipped. "But yes, Luke will be beside himself when you take the floor."

Mara looked almost embarrassed by her next question, and she made sure the four of them were alone before speaking.

"I, um, was kind of hoping you could help me pick something to wear for the honeymoon?" Mara asked quietly. "I'm not too good at picking out lingerie…"

Leia grinned. "You mean you want me to help my brother's wife pick something to wear for his eyes only? Not embarrassing at all!"

The women shared a laugh.

"Well, just pretend you're picking something out for Han." Mara jibbed.

Leia held up her hands. "I can tell you without a doubt that Han's tastes are far different from my brother's."

"How can you be sure?" Mara asked, only half seriously.

"Because I know the two of them, and they think differently." Leia answered. "Mara, Luke is still a man, and he will love you in anything, I promise."

"It's just that, I want to choose something that will _really_ make him go crazy." Mara said thoughtfully. "But where do I begin?"

Leia considered this for a moment.

"Start with something that shows your personality." Leia said slowly. "That will at least give you a foundation to build on. Trust me when I tell you that lingerie can get as conservative or as erotic as you can imagine."

She giggled. "I remember a piece I wore for Han as a joke. It was a play on my gold metal bikini that Jabba the Hutt forced me to wear. But it was far skimpier. I thought his jaw was going to hit the floor when he saw me."

Mara smiled broadly at the thought of Han Solo at a loss for words.

_That'll be the day._ She thought wryly.

"Alright, Miss Jade." The Twilek said as she stood, fluffing out Mara's dress. "I think that about does it. What do you think?"

Mara turned a slow and purposeful 360, inspecting every inch of her wedding gown.

"It's perfect, thank you." Mara finally decided.

The two women returned to their fitting rooms to change into normal clothes, and left the shop. Leia led Mara to her favorite place to buy lingerie. When they got to the door, Leia instructed her Noghri bodyguard to wait outside.

Mara looked around in mild apprehension, a sense of déjà-vu filling her as she remembered coming to a similar store not so long ago. But this time her head was clear as a bell, and she was not picking something out to seduce Luke.

_Well, at least not in the same way!_ Mara's naughty streak laughed.

Leia put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, you okay?"

Mara nodded. "I just don't know where to begin." She said with a wave of her hand.

The store was huge, and nearly every square inch of the place sported various styles and colors of lingerie. Mara was grateful that they were in the very least sorted by color, which made it easier to pick a place to start.

"What color should I pick?" Mara added.

"White is customary for the first night." Leia said helpfully. "After that, it's free game."

"Alright, white it is then. How about something black too? Or red? Pink?" Mara said as she moved to the white section.

"How about nude?" Leia jibed.

Mara turned her head to see the brunette holding up a skin-colored corset and panties.

"I think I would just disappear in that." Mara bantered back.

"You could play hide-n-seek." Leia pressed with a wide smile.

They chuckled heartily at that, and Leia replaced the garment, moving to help her sister peruse the selection. About half an hour later they had managed to find Mara one white babydoll that was completely sheer except for small portions of the bust-line, accompanied by skimpy white panties. Another hour after that Mara also had a black and red monokini, a pale yellow bra and panties set, a skimpy pink thing that Leia was surprised Mara had selected, and a blue dress with equal parts silk and tantalizingly sheer lace.

Mara asked the salesclerk to have her outfits delivered to her apartment so Luke wouldn't find them, and they left. Mara noticed as they walked out the door that it was now dark, and there were few people out on the walkways. Her danger sense flared just as Leia gasped.

"Kathraa!"

Mara spun, and felt her eyes widen at the steel-grey alien lying in his own blood. Leia moved to him, but just then Mara's danger sense flared.

"Leia, wait!" She cried.

A dark shape leapt from the shadows, grabbed Leia, and threw a bag over her face. It ran down the streets, carrying its prey, Mara in hot pursuit.

_Sithspit he's fast!_ Mara cursed: she was falling behind, even with her athletic abilities. Mara drew on the Force to augment her speed, and started to regain the distance. The figure led Mara through a winding labyrinth, which grated on her nerves. She used the Force to hurl a trash bin at the figure's feet, and it crashed to the ground… only to leap to its feet and run off once more.

Mara growled in irritation.

She sensed something behind her, and glanced back, but in the dark, and while running, her eyes couldn't make anything out. Without warning, Mara tripped over something scaly and hard, and went crashing down, nearly breaking her wrist when she tried to catch herself.

Before she could recover, however, something grabbed her by her hair and put a sharp blade to her throat.

"Don't move, Jade." A rough voice warned.

"Who are…?"

Mara's question was cut off when something blunt slammed into her head, and darkness took her.

Little did she know that a man was shadowing her captors.

When Mara came to, her head was swimming horribly, and her eyes refused to focus. Her wrist hurt like it had been strained when she fell, and she was cold.

"Mara, welcome back!"

Mara's blood frosted over.

**00000**

Luke sat in a chair in the Solo's sitting room, wondering why Mara and Leia weren't home yet. It was getting late, and neither he nor Han had received so much as a call from either woman.

Luke tried to raise Mara's comlink for the third time that evening. Han, he noted, looked just as concerned. It was getting quite late, after all.

"Maybe they went out for drinks with some of their lady friends." Han suggested after a long silence.

Luke sighed, running a hand down his face. "I can't blame them. All this wedding planning is hard work. I'll be happy when we can just sit back and enjoy the event."

Han chuckled at that. "Enjoy your wedding? Kid, the only part you are going to truly enjoy is the time at the altar. After that you and Mara won't have more than a few minutes to yourselves at a time." He offered his best cocky grin. "Trust me."

Chewie came into the room then, having just checked on the kids. He wuffed something, and Han shook his head.

"Nothing yet, Chewie."

The Wookie glanced at Luke, and asked another question.

"You want a drink?" Han translated.

Luke glanced at the Wookie. "Sure, Chewie. Thanks."

Their friend lumbered off to the kitchen, surprisingly quiet for such a large being. He returned moments later with three glasses of amber liquid.

"Ah, the good stuff. Thanks old buddy." Han said as he accepted his cup.

Luke took his own drink and sipped it cautiously. He settled back into his chair tiredly, closing his eyes despite his worry. He was worn out from a day of trying on suits and checking on other wedding preparations. He'd also had to attend a few meetings that were not related to the grand event.

Luke steadied his breathing, wondering if he could catch a few minutes of rest before the ladies returned. No sooner had he drifted off, however, than a jolt of alarm and anger flared up, hitting him like a hammer.

Luke jerked up, spilling his drink.

"Hey, watch the upholstery!" Han complained. "Leia will have my hide otherwise!"

But Luke wasn't listening; he was trying to trace the source.

"Luke?" Han sat up straighter; realizing that is brother-in-law had 'the look'.

"Hold on a second." Luke murmured.

A knock at the door startled Luke out of his musings, and Han answered the door cautiously. A dark haired man in a black outfit stood tall and proudly in the hall. He nodded curtly to Han, then saw Luke, and offered a second nod.

"Soontir Fel?" Luke asked in astonishment. "To what do we owe this pleasure?"

"I'm sorry to say my coming here is due to no pleasure whatsoever." Fel replied briskly. "Your sister and fiancée are in trouble."

Luke was instantly on his feet. "What do you mean?"

Fel offered a short sigh. "I am here on Coruscant following Moff Vered. The Moffs have suspected the man to be participating in some, well, less scrupulous activities. He disappeared right before he was due to meet with the other Moffs, and they asked me to investigate. I… what?" He asked when he saw Luke's face.

Han turned, and felt alarm bells ring in his head. Luke's face had gone pale, but his eyes shown with a depth of fury Han had never before seen.

"Vered?" Luke's voice was a deadly whisper.

Fel nodded, glancing at Han, who shrugged.

"I tracked him to an abandoned office building deep in the under levels." Fel finished.

Luke broke into a sprint, and Fel backed out of his way, only to follow him to the lift.

"Chewie, stay with the kids!" Han yelled as he, too, followed Luke.

"You know where this office building is already?" Fel was asking as the doors closed.

Luke merely nodded.

"We can take my speeder, it is waiting outside." Fel offered.

**00000**

Mara worked overtime to try to clear her mind, not wanting to lose control like before. She shifted her limbs… and received a shock. Mara gasped in pain, belatedly understanding that they had her in stun cuffs.

_No._ Mara realized. _Not just stun cuffs… I'm back on that wretched table!_

Mara stretched out with the Force, trying to find a way to unlock the cuffs. She frowned after a minute, wondering why the cuffs weren't obeying her.

"Ah, I know you are a Force user, Jade; which is why I took precautions this time." Vered scoffed, brandishing an empty syringe. "This was filled with a Force-blocking drug. It allows you to feel it, but not use it."

Mara snarled at him, and he advanced, brandishing a sharp bladed knife. It glinted hard in the bright light flooding the center of the room.

"Now, Mara, why did you have to go and get engaged, huh?" Vered accused, bringing the knife to her shirt.

"Strange thing about getting engaged, it's usually to someone you love." Mara shot back.

"You don't deserve happiness. Assassins can never live truly happy lives." Vered grated.

"Stay away from me, or Luke will…"

"He'll what?" Vered sneered. "Will he kill me in cold blood? That wouldn't be very Jedi Master-like of him, now would it?"

He slid the knife under her shirt and carefully cut two holes in it, exposing her bra. Mara spat in his face, a move that earned her a backhand to the face. She reeled from the force of his blow, and he proceeded to tatter the rest of her shirt until it was nothing more than a fishing net.

Mara screamed her fury at him, attempting to touch the Force again, but it eluded her like a wet bar of soap in the shower. She wanted this man to pay, but some part of her wondered what Luke would do to Vered if he found him. And the prospect of what Luke was capable of doing brought to her a new level of fear. A fear of losing Luke to the Dark Side.

Mara wanted this man to pay, but not if it meant sacrificing Luke.

"So…" Mara taunted, trying with mediocre success to remain calm. Her breathing was starting to come in labored draws. "Is this the only way you can… get women to sleep with you? You have to strap them to a… metal table and stun them beyond comprehension?"

Vered threw back his head and laughed.

"Oh, my dear; I have plenty of women who willingly succumb to me. And, I might add, of their own free will." Vered said, puffing his chest out.

"Really? How intoxicated are they by that point?"

Vered's laughter died, and he snarled. "Insolent whore!"

He retrieved something from where she couldn't see, and slammed it down on her ankle. Mara screamed in agony as her bone separated, sending fiery shoots of pain through her.

Vered cut through her pants, catching her legs in multiple places as he did so, and ignoring her hisses of pain. He then pulled her underwear down and cut her just above the hips, digging in deeper this time.

Mara jerked, howling in torment first from the knife and then the stun cuffs as their voltage intensified. He used the knife to cut the middle of her bra, and forced the fabric away. Vered's face came into view, and she saw that his eyes were wild and enraged.

_He's lost it!_ She thought, fearing for her life for the first time since waking.

_Luke! _She thought desperately, knowing that he couldn't hear her without her ability to use the Force. _Luke, help me!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**:

Han glanced at Luke as he gasped yet again, cringing as though his stomach was churning. Han had never seen his brother so worked up, and the depth of his anger frightened Han immensely. Luke had always been a sure source of serenity and patience, something that Han now saw that he depended on greatly. Han had always taken comfort in Luke's calm and gentle demeanor.

They pulled up to where Han assumed Mara and Leia were being held. Luke was out of the speeder before it stopped, running full out for the entrance. Han scrambled to follow, silently cursing the Jedi's abrupt action. But Han pushed that away, knowing that he too, wanted to find the women.

Luke extended a hand toward the door, and without slowing he made first a pushing, and then a pulling motion. Han watched in awe as the heavy looking door buckled inward with a huge metallic screech, and then came away from the wall and went flying.

Seconds later they were inside. Luke made a motion with his hand again, and Han saw a Barabel slam violently into a wall, then slump to the ground.

_Luke _is_ in control, right? _Han wondered. He just happened to see the Barabel's chest move as he passed it, and Han realized that the Jedi Master _was_ in complete control, otherwise the Barabel would be dead.

And that made Luke even more fearsome, in Han's opinion.

Han didn't question Luke as the Jedi moved through the building… and directly to a closed door, almost as though he'd been there before.

A scream echoed down the hall, and Han pulled out his blaster. Another guard stood outside the hatch, and Luke flung him against the wall as well, then wrenched the door open and plunged through.

Han stopped in his tracks at the sight before him.

Mara lay on a metal table; broken, bloodied, and… naked. Her clothes had been torn to shreds, leaving nothing covered.

Han saw her left ankle swelling horribly, indicating a broken bone. She had cuts all along her legs, and there was a bleeding knife wound in her abdomen. An angry bruise shined on her cheek, and…

And a man was trying to straddle Mara.

"_You sick bastard!_" Luke bellowed in outrage, and milliseconds later, Mara's tormentor was against a wall, grabbing at his throat. A knife dropped from his blood-slickened grasp.

Han assumed this was Vered.

Mara lay gasping for air on her table, and Han tried not to look at her exposed body. It wasn't all that hard when his brother was choking the life out of someone… and when there was murder in Luke's blue eyes. Han began to reconsider Luke's control when Vered's face began to turn purple.

"Luke, stop!" Han warned.

He laid a hand on Luke's arm, trying to get his attention. "You're going to kill him! Luke, this isn't the way to do it!"

But Luke wasn't listening, and Vered was really in bad shape. Han glanced at the blaster in his hand, and made a decision. Switching the setting to stun, Han raised the weapon.

"Luke."

Han paused as Luke finally glanced away from the suffocating man. He followed Luke's gaze, and saw Mara's mouth moving.

"No, Luke, please!" Mara croaked. "Stop! Don't kill him!"

A single tear streaked down Luke's face, but he slackened his grip, and Vered crashed bodily to the floor, gasping horribly. Luke turned to Vered, and moved to where he lay. Grabbing two fistfuls of the man's tunic, he hoisted him up and slammed Vered against the wall with great force.

"If you _ever _come near my wife again, I _will _find you and finish what I began." Luke snarled ferociously. "And the entire might of the Imperial Navy won't be able to help you. Is that clear?"

Vered nodded, his eyes wild.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear that!" Luke snapped.

"Yes… sir!" Vered stammered.

Luke dropped the man with a disgusted snort, and brushed past Han. He raised a finger, and Mara's restraints released, and with the angle her table was at, she began to slide. Luke was instantly by her side, holding her in place.

Han stripped out of his vest, and offered it to Luke. "Here, it's not much, but she can at least cover up."

Luke accepted it with thanks, and placed the article over Mara's chest. He then gently pulled Mara's underwear back into place. She sissed each time the soft fabric ran along her injuries.

Han moved to stand with her. "Mara, where is Leia?"

Mara shook her head. "I don't know." She croaked. "Can't feel her… they drugged me…after I blacked out."

Luke closed his eyes momentarily.

"She is in the room at the other end of the building, Han." He said, opening his eyes. "She's not in pain, just frightened."

Han rushed through the door, and made his way to the room, using more caution when he approached Leia's doorway. He didn't see any guards, and wondered how many people Vered had hired to help him.

"Captain Solo?" Fel said from behind him.

"Leia is in here." Han said, motioning with his blaster.

"She should be alone; Vered only had the two helpers." Fel said. "Stupid of him, but lucky for you."

"Yeah, whatever." Han growled. "Tell that to Mara. Vered is in the room over there." He pointed the way he'd come. "Last door on the left."

Han ignored anything else the man had to say and opened Leia's door. She sat huddled in a corner, her head bowed. When she looked up fearfully, her face was streaked with tears.

"Han?" She cried.

Leia staggered to her feet, and rushed at him, only to be jerked back by a chain linked to a cuff around her ankle.

Han glanced briefly around to make sure there were no surprises waiting, and then he rushed to her side. She threw her arms around him, weeping.

"Han, where is Mara?" She asked, pulling back. "I… I felt her pain, is she okay?"

Han grimaced. "It doesn't look pretty, but Luke is in there with her now so she will be fine."

Leia must have seen his face, because she placed her hand against his cheek. "What is it?"

Han closed his eyes. "Luke was seconds away from killing Vered, Leia. I mean, any longer, and the man would be gone." He whispered, shuddering. "It scared the hell out of me. Remind me never to piss him off."

"Hey." Leia patted his cheek, and waited until he opened his hazel eyes. "Luke was just protecting Mara. I felt his anger, but his thoughts were all for Mara. It _was_ very scary, but it's over now."

"Are you sure?" Han pressed. "Because I don't think I've ever seen Luke snap so completely."

"I think there is more going on here than Luke and Mara have told us." Leia advised him.

"I think you're right." Han said, rising. "Luke seemed to know exactly where to go. He never once broke stride, nor did he have to ask the guard where she was. I think maybe he's been here before."

Leia's eyes widened as they both began to understand the implications of that. "Han, do you think…"

"I don't know." Han said softly. "Come on, Princess, let's get out of here. This place gives me the creeps."

Leia sniggered at that. Han glanced at her chains, and then thought of the guard.

"Hold on a second, Sweetheart." Han said. He went to the Barabel and searched him for the key. Finding it in a pocket, Han returned to free his wife.

**00000**

Luke wept freely as he removed his shirt and carefully pulled it down over Mara's head. He helped her into a sitting position so he could tug it down to cover her exposed body. Mara whimpered as the fabric clung to her wounds.

Luke used the Force to stop the bleeding in Mara's abdomen, wondering why she wasn't able to do so herself. Then he recalled her saying something about being drugged: there were concoctions out there that could block a Jedi's ability to use the Force. His hands trembled as he fumbled with the cloth, trying to make her as comfortable as possible.

Mara caught his hand in hers and squeezed it weakly. "Hey, come on, Farmboy. No big fuss for me."

Luke shook his head. "No, Mara, a very big fuss for you. I'm so sorry."

"We'll get through this… together." She panted; her breathing was shallow and labored.

"I'm sorry I lost my temper. I didn't really intend to kill Vered, I just…thank you Mara, for stopping me." Luke said, kissing her uninjured hand.

"Excuse me, Master Skywalker." He turned to see Fel coming through the door. "Thank you for helping me to retrieve Vered. He has a lot to answer for, and I will see to it that he does."

"Just get him out of my sight." Luke said harshly, then softer. "Thank you for bringing me to Mara."

Fel nodded in acknowledgement and hoisted a now unconscious Vered over his shoulder and carried him away. Luke pulled his comlink out and called for a medical transport, and then returned his attention to his fiancée.

"Why was he torturing you?" Luke inquired. "He didn't do that last time."

"I taunted him…" Mara breathed. "Guess I struck a raw nerve."

"I'll say." Luke muttered. "Medical help is coming."

Mara nodded. "Please hold me. I don't want to be on this damn table anymore."

Luke nodded and hoisted her off the thing and held her securely against him. She lifted her good arm up around his neck, and clung to him as silent tears fell. He buried his face in her hair, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"Luke?"

He glanced back to find Leia coming through the door. She kissed his cheek, and placed a hand on Mara's arm.

"Is she okay?"

Luke shook his head. "She's going to need bacta submersion for sure."

Han was next to enter. "Luke, we wanted to ask. You two have been here before, haven't you?"

Luke felt Mara stiffen, but she shared a look with Luke before nodding her consent.

"Yes." Luke whispered. "This is the second time Vered has attacked Mara. The first time he… raped her," Luke's voice wavered. "And then left her for dead in the back alley."

He felt both Leia and Han's shock, washing over him like a tidal wave. Luke sat on the ground, overwhelmed by everything. He still held Mara, refusing to let her go for fear she would disappear.

Leia knelt beside him. "That is what you were hiding. Before, I mean."

Luke simply nodded.

"Why didn't you just tell us?" She asked softly. "We would have understood."

"It wasn't my story to tell." Luke said wearily.

Just then a pair of medics entered, carrying a hover-gurney. Luke reluctantly relinquished Mara, and they set her on the floating bed, covering her with a blanket.

Luke turned to Leia before he followed them out. "The wedding will probably need to be postponed…" he began, running a hand through his hair.

"We will take care of that." Leia promised. "The galaxy can wait until Mara has healed."

"Thank you." Luke placed a hand on his sister's arm. "Are you okay, too? Did Vered hurt you?"

Leia shook her head. "I'm fine, Luke."

"Good." He hugged her, and then hurried to catch the medical transport.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**:

Luke sat beside Mara's bacta tank, watching as her body floated in the sticky liquid. A privacy shield had been erected, preventing any prying eyes from getting an unwelcome view. She had been in the tank since the previous night, and though Luke had lost track of time, something told him it was late into the evening of the current day.

Mara's face was relaxed, and the bruise was already mostly gone. Luke stretched out with the Force, checking her condition for himself not for the first time. Her presence reached for him, and though it was tinged with wry annoyance at his constant prodding, she sent him thanks.

Luke sent her his love and then began to withdraw, but she clung to his presence, a silent plea for him to stay. Luke did so gladly, wanting to spend time with her too.

Her thoughts merged with his, and a silent conversation was held between the two Jedi.

_You know what I was just thinking about? _She asked him.

_What?_

_Back in that room, you called me your wife._

_Of course._ Luke said mildly. _Why wouldn't I?_

_Because we aren't technically married yet. _

An alarm went off in Luke's mind then, and a sudden fear jolted through him like a bolt of energy.

_What's wrong, Farmboy?_ She asked.

_I…_ Luke paused uncertainly. _Are you… having second thoughts… you know, about…_

_NO!_ She shouted, making him jump slightly. _Absolutely not!_

Instant relief flooded him, and he relaxed.

_Are you?_ She whispered with a hint of trepidation, and Luke saw memories of the first attack come to her mind.

_Never!_ He promised. _I'm playing for keeps, here, Mara. You know me, the jealous type: I want you all to myself._

She sniggered. _Soon, my Love. Very soon. _

Mara sent him an image of what she imagined their honeymoon might include. Luke grinned, sending his own illustration, and she gave him a soft mental nudge.

_I told Leia we may need to postpone the wedding, but if you keep healing like this, then we won't have to worry._ Luke said, growing sober._ That ankle could prove problematic, though. _

He felt her mental nod. _Let's see how things play out once I'm out of this blasted tank. I hate it in here._

_I know the feeling._ Luke said, remembering his time in the tank on Hoth.

Luke felt a tap on his shoulder, and was drawn reluctantly from their meld. He felt Mara's twinge of regret, but she understood.

"Luke."

He blinked, focusing on the figure beside him. A pretty woman with flowing chocolate hair and big brown eyes smiled at him. Her senatorial gown shifted as she sat in the chair beside her brother.

"Leia, how are you doing?" Luke greeted her.

"I'm fine." Leia assured him. She studied him carefully. "Have you slept at all?"

Luke shook his head, rubbing tired eyes. "No. It's not that I haven't tried, I just… can't."

Leia pursed her lips, thinking. "Because of Vered?"

Luke sighed. "Yes. I can't believe I lost my head like that." He whispered. "I don't even know what exactly it was that set me off. But as soon as I heard Vered's name, I went cold. And then when Fel told me where you guys were… I just sort of snapped."

Luke looked at the hand he had used to strangle the Imperial. "I nearly killed him. He's vermin, and he needs to be dealt with, but I never should have tried to kill him in the first place. It's just… when I found Mara… that first time…"

Luke looked away, blinking back sudden tears. He had never said any of this to anyone, not even Mara. Leia wrapped an arm around his shoulders, and pulled him to her.

"I felt Mara's pain the first time, and the second." Luke said quietly. "The first attack made me black out, it was so intense. And when I found Mara… Leia, she was… it was like she'd given up. I was so scared." Luke wiped at his face. "I've never been so afraid, Leia. I thought I was going to lose her."

He sat up slowly.

"And then, while I was out of the apartment, she tried… tried to kill herself." Luke continued, and the memory of him walking into the apartment to see her holding the knife poised to strike chilled him to the bone.

Leia, for all her political training, wasn't quite able to restrain a startled gasp at Luke's revelation.

"Maybe the stress of that week, and then Vered's second attempt just put too much stress on you." She offered after a moment. "You are not perfect, Luke. And nobody expects you to be."

"No one expected me to come within moments of rejoining the Dark Side, either." Luke said acrimoniously. "If Mara hadn't been there, and hadn't been able to talk…. Leia, I would have killed Vered." 

Leia pondered this silently for quite some time, leaving Luke to his own thoughts. Finally, she spoke.

"But you didn't kill him." She said simply.

Luke looked at his twin, feeling the simplistic truth of her statement lifting the heavy fog on his mind. She was right: he hadn't killed Vered, just like he hadn't turned to the Dark Side on the second Death Star.

Luke offered Leia a genuine smile.

"What would I do without you, Little Sis?" He said, bumping her shoulder with his affectionately.

She returned his smile easily. "You'd go crazy, that's what. Besides, who else would be keeping the bureaucrats off your back?"

Luke's grin widened. "I can't imagine what that must be like for you." He said dryly.

They shared a laugh at that, and she stood. "Let me get you something to eat."

"Thank you."

When she was gone, Luke felt a tentative nudge on his mind. He opened himself to Mara, who suddenly felt to him like a child who'd been caught sneaking dessert.

_What's the matter?_ He asked.

_I never realized how much it hurt you. _She answered penitently.

It took Luke a moment to realize what she was talking about, and then he offered a mental smirk.

_Eavesdropping, Miss. Jade?_

_Not really much else to do in here…_she responded in kind. Then she sobered. _Luke… I'm sorry for that incident. I just… got carried away in my grief. I hated what had been done, and I hated myself because of it. But mostly, I was so afraid of what…_

_Yes? _Luke prompted at her hesitation.

_I was frightened that you would turn away from me. I was a fool, I see that now. _

Luke was about to respond when the door opened, and Leia returned, carrying a small box. Whatever it was smelled wonderful, and Luke's stomach rumbled loudly.

"Thank you." Luke said as he accepted the meal.

"Would you like me to stay for a bit so you can get some rest?" Leia offered.

"No, you go home and relax with your family." Luke said gently. "But I appreciate the offer."

"Alright. Just promise me you will try to sleep?" Leia said.

"I promise."

"Good night, Luke."

He stood and hugged her. "Night." 

**00000**

Mara was taken out of the tank in the morning, and bone knitters were placed on her ankle once again. She sat silently throughout her examination, eyes distant.

Luke wondered what was on her mind, but he didn't pry. He glanced at a datapad with discharge instructions, and began to read. He had just finished when the doctor approached.

"Master Skywalker?"

He glanced up. "Yes?"

"Mara will be fine. She sustained no permanent damage, and her ankle seems to be healing nicely. The bone knitters will finish their job within a few days, and I would like you to help Mara stay off her feet as much as possible until her checkup. It's scheduled for three days from now."

Luke lifted an eyebrow. "I'll try Doctor, but she's a stubborn one."

The medic offered a knowing smile. "I understand. But at the rate she is healing, I imagine she will be physically ready for your big day."

Luke cocked his head. "The original date, you mean?"

It was the medic's turn to look confused. "Is there another date scheduled, Sir?"

Luke pursed his lips. "I… guess we will see how Mara feels."

"I think that is a good plan, Master Skywalker." The medic agreed. "She is ready to go home now, whenever you want to leave."

Luke stood and offered his hand. "Thank you, Doctor Mallis."

Mallis accepted Luke's hand and then bowed out of the room. Luke turned to Mara, who was sitting quietly on the bed.

Luke sat beside her, taking her hand gently in his.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly.

"Just a feeling of déjà vu." She said with a small sigh. "I don't know if I can be immobile for three days."

Luke glanced toward the door where the medics had left a hover-chair. "Well, look at the bright side; you can have all your needs catered to you."

She smirked sardonically at that, and nudged him. "Careful with that promise Skywalker, you might be biting off more than you can chew."

He chuckled. "Only time will tell. Come on, let's get out of here, med centers are depressing."

"I agree. Any chance you thought to bring me a change of clothes?" Mara inquired, indicating her hospital wear.

"No, sorry. I can go grab something if you'd like, and bring it back."

Mara shook her head. "No, I want out of here. Let's just go."

Luke helped her to the hover-chair, and then guided her out to a waiting speeder.

"Do you want to stay at your apartment?" He asked.

She threw him a look. "I'm supposed to take it easy, which means I won't be able to really do anything for myself."

He grinned wryly. "That's never stopped Mara Jade before."

She snorted. "Yeah, but you _did_ offer to cater to my every whim, did you not?"

Luke lifted an eyebrow. "Are you going to make me regret that?"

"Maybe." She quipped before growing sobered. "The truth is, I don't want to be… alone like that. Please, stay with me. At my apartment, or yours… yours, actually, would be more comfortable."

Luke glanced at her, not missing her sudden backtrack. "What's wrong with your apartment again?"

"Nothing."

"Mm-hmm." He said doubtfully.

She threw him her best 'drop-it' look, and he complied.

They got to the Imperial Palace, and Luke again helped a grumbling Mara into her hover-chair.

"This is embarrassing." She groused.

"There's no one around." Luke pointed out.

Mara sighed heavily. "It's just as well."

But they quickly realized that they'd spoken too soon. A reporter swerved around the corner, followed by four others, each from different news companies.

"Uh-oh." Luke muttered, and he picked up the pace.

The group of media representatives reached them when they were still several paces from the building entrance.

"Master Skywalker, how is Mara doing?" One reporter asked, thrusting a microphone in his face.

Soon Luke had all four mikes crowding his head, and a multitude of other questions assaulted him.

"Will you be postponing the wedding?"

"What happened to Mara?"

"Would you care to make a statement?"

Luke stamped down on his irritation, but kept his mouth firmly shut. Mara, however allowed her irritation to show, and at a wicked glare from her, the reporters abruptly gave them room to breathe. The two Jedi heaved a collective sigh of relief once they were indoors and away from the media.

"You were saying, Skywalker?" Mara jabbed.

Luke shrugged. "Sorry, I miscalculated."

When they got to the suite, Luke shut the door and slumped against it, running a hand through his hair. Mara turned around in her chair, and offered a patient smile.

"Come sit with me." She patted the couch, and then hoisted herself from her hover-chair.

Luke moved to sit beside her, and she snuggled up next to him. Luke encircled her in his arms, grateful for the sudden feeling of peace. They sat in companionable silence for a long time, relishing the time spent together.

Luke was about to speak, when he heard a soft snort. He glanced down to find Mara asleep, her head drooping. Luke smiled warmly at her sleeping form, and then shifted her down so her head was in his lap. He placed a pillow under her head, and then called his datapad to his hand with the Force.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**:

Thanks to the combined efforts of the bone-knitters, bacta submersion, and a few healing trances, Mara's ankle was fully healed a few days later, and Doctor Mallis gave Mara a clean bill of health.

"It looks like we can stick with our original date, then." Mara said happily. "If you are still okay with that." She added, looking at Luke as they entered his apartment.

Luke snagged her around the waist from behind, hugging her tightly. "Of course I am. The sooner the better!"

She patted his arm lovingly, and he kissed her neck. Mara sighed happily, leaning into him as he trailed kisses along her neck, never fully moving his lips off of her skin. Rather, he brushed them tantalizingly along her body.

She turned in his embrace, and placed a firm kiss on his lips, putting her arms around his neck. Luke held her to him, rejoicing in the fact that in two days they would be husband and wife. Mara mirrored his joy, and filled their meld with happy thoughts.

When they parted, Luke cupped her face in his palm.

"I love you so much, Mara." He said earnestly. "I can't wait to call you my wife… officially."

She smirked at his teasing. "And I can't wait for you to be all mine, Farmboy."

**00000**

The night before the wedding had come at last, and Mara Jade sat alone in her apartment, per the custom of the bride and groom not seeing each other until the ceremony. She sat in the middle of her living room floor, thinking.

_I still have one demon to face before I can go through with the wedding… or rather, the wedding night. _She said to herself. _I have to do it for myself… and for Luke. _

Standing, Mara went to her bedroom, locked the door, and secured the blinds. Then, standing before her floor-length mirror, Mara closed her eyes and stripped out of her clothes. She held a breath, and gingerly opened her eyes.

She forced her vision to focus, and stood holding her arms out slightly from her waist. She stared, and ran a critical eye over her frame, until she could do so without any remaining hesitation.

_I am a beautiful woman. _She told herself.

Mara grappled with that: her last demon from her recent experiences. She still had trouble believing it at times, even though Luke frequently told her otherwise. She had seen his thoughts, and she knew how deeply he loved her. And he was able to look past the physical, something Mara had never been granted before.

So she owed it to him to come to grips with herself once more. Because she knew she couldn't go into a marriage where she denied him what Mara considered one of marriage's greatest perks. And she refused to deny Luke Skywalker the right to make love to his wife. She _wanted _Luke to make love to her.

Mara focused on that for a moment, tried to picture herself as Luke saw her.

"You are a gorgeous woman, Mara Jade." She said aloud, trying to mimic her fiancé's voice. "You are wonderful from the outside in."

Mara eyed her body in the mirror; and the more comfortable she grew with what she saw, the happier she became. Mara ran her hands along her entire frame, reconnecting with herself on a level she had rarely paid much attention to before Luke had come into her life.

Finally, Mara smiled, a happy, and fully genuine smile. At last she threw her head back, shouting exultantly:

"I am beautiful!"

She felt a great weight lift from her shoulders at that confession; no,_ realization_.

_No._ She corrected herself yet again. _Acceptance._

Mara closed her eyes, and allowed her mind to wander; she found herself wondering what it would be like to have Luke standing with her just then. To have him wrap his arms around her like he had before. To touch her as only _he_ would _ever _touch her from this point on.

Mara imagined Luke's lips trailing kisses in more places than just her neck, and a smile filled her soul. She thought of what their wedding night would be like… and how wonderful it would be to finally experience love in a way that was all Luke and Mara. She was _finally_ going to know what it was like to make true love to Luke Skywalker, the man she loved more than anything.

And with that particular idea, Mara was suddenly imagining Luke behind her… his bare skin touching hers. And, of course, she wondered what it would be like to have so much more than just his skin pressing against her.

Anticipation set off a reaction in Mara that she wasn't used to at all, and it surprised her greatly. Following a sudden carnal urge, Mara retrieved her recently purchased lingerie, and tried each piece on once more.

She posed in front of the mirror in each outfit, picturing the expression on her soon-to-be-husband's face for each one.

Then a thought struck her, and Mara smiled eagerly. There was one thing Luke had never seen her do. Luke had never seen Mara Jade dance… not in the way she knew she truly could. Mara rubbed her hands together in anticipation, and started choreographing her moves.

**00000**

Luke Skywalker paced his dressing room nervously. He fumbled with his sleeves, his collar, and his hair. Today was the day… today was the day.

That thought kept running through his mind like a broken recording. He wrung his hands, stopping in front of the small mirror.

Han entered, and upon seeing the fidgeting Jedi Master, he chuckled, closing the door.

"Luke, if you keep wearing a line into the floor, you're going to get all sweaty." Han teased.

Luke sighed, taking a seat on the edge of a chair. "Were you this nervous?"

Han didn't have to ask what his brother-in-law meant. "Well, yeah, a bit. But once you're at the altar, and Mara starts walking toward you, everything will fade out except her."

Luke started to run a hand through his hair, and then saw that it was already disheveled, and instead grabbed the comb. He straightened his hair, grateful for something to do other than fiddle.

When finished, he tried to put the comb back, but his hand wouldn't stop trembling, and he ended up dropping the brush. Han grabbed it before he could, and placed it on the table, putting a hand on Luke's shoulder.

"Why not try one of those famous Jedi relaxation techniques?" Han suggested quietly.

Luke nodded and ran through a few of them, until he was still. Blowing out a deep breath, he stood, and made to leave the room.

"Han." Luke turned before opening the door. "Thank you. For everything."

At Han's roguish grin, Luke chuckled. "I know, how very cliché of me, but I mean it. You've always been there for me, and I'm glad you could be here for this too."

Han clapped him into a hug. "Ah, you're worth it Kid. Now go get her."

They separated and moved into their positions; Luke on the dais, and Han going to stand with Leia in the procession line. Luke caught the eye of a few friends, and at their waves of encouragement, offered a smile.

Someone in the back waved at the official who would be performing the ceremony, and he straightened. The music for the bridal party procession began, and Luke's heart started to pound.

_This is it!_

First in the room were Wedge and Iella Antilles, followed a short distance by Corran and Mirax Horn. Jaina and Jacen Solo were next, trailed by Han and Leia. Luke smiled at how radiant his sister looked; he sent her a wave of love, which she returned. Anakin Solo came in with their rings, followed by Syal Antilles, Mara's flower girl.

Once everyone had lined up in their respective places on the platform, the music changed to one of Mara's favorites. It was a beautiful melody that one could easily move to; a song that reflected her inner love of dance.

Luke felt his pulse quicken as a movement at the door caught his eye. Mara entered on the arm of Talon Karrde, and Luke's heart stopped for a few milliseconds. His breath caught in his throat, and his eyes misted.

Walking down the aisle toward him was the most captivating woman Luke had ever laid eyes on. Her natural beauty combined with her being robed in the purest white, also framed by the light of the fading sun… Luke had to consciously remind himself to breathe.

_Oh, my stars! _Luke gaped mentally. _Mara! Oh, Mara!_

_I think your mouth is open just a bit, Farmboy_. Came her witty reply, but she softened the rebuke with her own appraisal of him. _ My, what a lovely groom you make._

Luke's face split into a huge grin, and he locked eyes with his bride. He barely noticed the music fading as Karrde gave her to Luke, hardly noticed the official making the opening remarks as they turned toward him. All he knew at that moment in time was Mara.

_I love you Mara! Forever!_

_And I love you, My Farmboy! Always!_

Luke forced his attention to the official just as he was asking if anyone objected to their marriage.

_If they know what's good for them, they'll not object!_ Luke thought with gusto.

Mara laughed silently at him, and he shrugged.

_Told you, I'm a jealous husband-to-be._

She merely smiled, and no one announced an objection, so the official turned to the couple before him.

"The couple will now offer their vows."

Luke took his cue from the official. Anakin came to his side with the rings, and he carefully took Mara's. Turning to face his bride, Luke took her hand.

"Mara, my Love, you are without a doubt my best friend. I will always be honest with you, kind, patient, and forgiving. But most of all, I promise to be a true and loyal friend to you in return. My commitment to you will never fail, and if it does, may the most severe punishment be mine. I promise you that I will work together with you to achieve our goals. I accept you unconditionally, and I cannot wait to share life with you throughout the years. I will be a listening ear, a guiding light as you have been to me. I promise to always put you first, and to respect who you are. I love you more than words could ever express. Don't ever change, because you are perfect the way you are."

He placed the ring on her finger, and her eyes glittered like the gems they were. Mara took Luke's ring, and in a movement mimicking Luke's, she grasped his hand in hers.

"Luke, you have been a friend to me in so many ways, more than I could ever say. You have always been there for me, even when I tried to push you away. I promise that I will love you through good and the bad, through joy and the sorrow. I will try to be understanding, and to trust in you completely. I humbly give you my hand and my heart as I pledge my faith and love to you. Just as this ring I give you today is a circle without end, my love for you is eternal, and I promise to be a true and loyal friend to you. I promise to work together with you to achieve our goals, and I will always support you, through thick and thin. I promise to stay by your side until the end of time. I love you so much!"

Luke didn't bother to blink back his joyful tears as she slipped his ring into place.

_This is never coming off._ He promised her silently.

"By the power vested in my by the New Republic Government, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Luke instantly drew her to him and kissed her fervently, and again everything faded away to the sensation of their first kiss as husband and wife. It was an entirely new kiss, one that heralded many more wonders to come. Luke never wanted it to end, but Mara's practical side soon began to take over, and reluctantly he released her.

Applause erupted all around, and as the couple advanced back up the aisle, the official called out to the audience.

"I present to you, for the first time, Luke and Mara Jade Skywalker!"

More cheers, whistles, applause, and whoops from Rogue Squadron assaulted their ears. Luke couldn't have wiped the grin off his face if he'd wanted to. Mara was also smiling, and she squeezed his hand lovingly.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**:

The reception was far smaller than the wedding itself had been, for which both Mara and Luke were extremely grateful. Only their closest friends and family were in attendance. Mara sat beside Luke at the middle of the table reserved for the wedding party.

She watched him openly, not caring if others were observing. Luke was her husband now.

_Husband!_

That rolled off the tongue very nicely.

Luke looked very refined in his formal robes, and she especially liked the splash of color that centered the outfit. He was indeed a very handsome man, and Mara found herself wondering how she could have ever thought otherwise. His face still sported scars from his encounter with the wampa on Hoth so many years ago. But instead of detracting from his looks, they added an air of refinement that any other smooth-faced man would lack. And tonight, Luke practically glowed with joy.

She loved the laugh and smile lines that gathered around his eyes when he was happy. Mara wanted to run her hand through his soft, dirty-blond hair, and feel their silken tresses. But her favorite feature by far was his sharp blue eyes. Those orbs were the windows to his beautiful soul. Luke's eyes could be soft and kind, bold and wise, or harsh and dangerous. Many an enemy had shrunk before the weight of that gaze.

With a jolt, Mara realized that his wonderful gaze had turned to her. She smiled, shrugging a bit sheepishly, while Luke leaned close.

"You look amazing, Mara."

Mara kissed him. "You're not so bad yourself."

He chuckled, and took her hand.

"If the couple would please take the floor for their first dance?" The D.J announced.

Luke stood, and offered Mara his hand. She took it and let him lead her to the dance floor. He placed his other palm at her waist, sending a thrill through Mara. She put her free hand on his shoulder and their song began to play.

Luke led her confidently through the moves of the dance, only taking his eyes off her when he twirled her. Those azure orbs held Mara in wonder. At the end of their dance, Luke drew her close for another kiss, and this one lingered far longer than the last.

She gave him a radiant smile when he reluctantly pulled back. They were drawn apart by members of the opposite sex, in the traditional dance with the bride or groom dance.

Talon was the first to snag Mara, and she saw several women vying for position with Luke, but Leia won out.

"Congratulations Mara." Talon said, drawing her into a brief hug before he led her in their dance.

"Well, to be honest, this wouldn't be happening today if it hadn't been for you." Mara admitted. "Thank you for setting me straight."

He nodded. "I knew you two had feelings for each other, and I knew you needed him."

"Well, you were right."

A dark-skinned arm interjected as Lando Calrissian moved in to take his turn with the bride. Talon bowed politely to Mara, and moved away. Lando took Mara in his arms and offered his most charming smile.

Mara shook her head, but held back her usual snide comments.

"You look ravishing, milady." Lando complimented her.

"Thank you Lando." Mara replied.

Before he could make another remark, however, Han pulled Mara away from the suave man. He smirked at her, and she grinned in return.

"Thanks Solo."

Han nodded, was quiet for a moment, and then opened his mouth to speak.

"Take good care of him, Mara." He said quietly. "Luke's had more heartache than any one man has any right to feel."

"I will." Mara promised. Han hugged her lightly, kissing her cheek. He then relinquished her to the next man in line.

Hobbie Klivian grinned at her. "I get twenty credits for this!" he crowed.

Mara snorted, shaking her head. "What was the bet this time?"

"That I would dance with you before any of the other Rogues." Hobbie said proudly before he sobered a touch. "You look great, Jade. I'm happy for you both."

Mara accepted his quick embrace and thankfully the song ended after that. She spotted Luke, who was just embracing his niece. Jaina grinned happily at the fact that she had secured a dance with her uncle. Mara couldn't help but smile at the sight of those two together.

Jaina obviously adored her uncle, and Mara knew Luke loved his niece with all his heart.

_She's like the daughter Luke doesn't have._ Mara thought with pensive insight. Then she frowned. _Will we have children? Does Luke want kids, and if so, do I? Will I be ready?_

She pushed her melancholy away before Luke could catch her mood and start worrying.

The next two hours were spent mingling with guests who refused to let her find her new husband, a fact that annoyed Mara. She wanted to be with him tonight.

Finally, and to her great relief, he caught her eye and moved to join her. The D.J announced that it was time to cut the cake, and Mara suppressed a snigger. This would be very fun indeed.

They went to the cake, a three-tiered simplistic beauty, and poised for the holo. Once they received the thumbs-up from the holo-journalist, they cut the pieces of cake out. Mara picked up Luke's portion, and he carefully took hers in hand.

Luke offered her a questioning smirk, but Mara kept her face deadpan. Luke raised an eyebrow, no doubt wary of what was coming; but like the good sport he was, he offered her the cake anyway.

Mara followed suit, and just as they were nibbling their respective slices, she allowed a feral twinkle come to her eyes. Brief alarm flashed across Luke's features, but it was too late. Mara smeared his cake all over his face, and to the raucous applause and hoots from the crowd, Mara ducked Luke's attempt to follow suit. As she twisted away, however, Luke caught her around the waist. Trailing one finger seductively down her arm, Luke used his free hand to smash a piece of the dessert onto her cheek, and when she squirmed, it smeared.

She growled, grabbed a new chunk of cake, and tossed it at him, laughing heartily as it splattered all down his front. The crowd froze, not sure what to expect. Only the members of Rogue Squadron were whooping with delight, and one of them even held a recording device.

Luke swiped some of the cake from his face and mock-glared at her before he lifted one crooked brow and moved forward. Seeing his intent, Mara backed away, arms raised.

"No… Luke!" She warned, only half seriously. She couldn't help the jovial laughter bubbling from her lips. "No!"

She didn't care if her dress got ruined, it was only a garment. Luke grinned maliciously and leapt forward, wrapping his arms around her and squeezing tightly. She shrieked and squirmed, but Luke held fast, rubbing his cake-smeared face against hers before kissing her.

She stopped struggling and kissed him back.

_You taste good, Farmboy!_ She applauded him silently.

_Hmm… you do to, my Love._ Luke said with a mental laugh.

The crowd pressed forward with applause and laughter when they were sure it was safe to get their own slices of cake. Luke and Mara retreated to clean up while their guests milled about.

"Would you like some help?" Luke offered playfully, wagging his eyebrows.

Mara glanced into the refresher to make sure it was empty, checked the hallway, and then grabbed his tunic and dragged him inside the refresher. Luke laughed, and Mara locked the door behind them.

She turned, and Luke leaned against the counter, holding up a moist towel. She moved to him, and lightly smacked the thing from his grasp. She snuggled up to him, and he gamely wrapped her in his embrace.

Mara looked deeply into his eyes for a moment. "I feel like I haven't seen you at all tonight." She said softly. "Leia was right when she told me we wouldn't have any alone time at the reception."

Luke nodded, drawing her a bit closer. He brought his face to hers and captured her lips with his. Mara deepened the kiss, pressing tight to him. He traced her lips with his tongue playfully, and she parted her lips for him. He ran his hands down her back, lingering on her buttocks.

She snorted a quick laugh, and stepped back, breaking the kiss long enough to breathe. Then she stood him up, and drew him close again. Luke pressed up to her, and she gave way until her back hit the wall. She opened herself again to him, and he accepted her invitation gladly.

Mara indulged in her earlier desire, and ran her fingers through is hair… only to break away laughing.

"What?" Luke breathed, kissing her neck.

"I'm sorry, but you've got cake plastered all through your hair!" Mara chuckled. "Not the best thing for running my fingers through."

Luke broke away with his own snort of laughter, and then the handle to the refresher door jiggled as someone tried to enter. They broke apart, and Luke hid behind the door as Mara opened it, standing so the other woman couldn't see him. While the lady's back was turned, Luke slipped outside.

Mara suppressed a burst of laughter as she spotted Han coming toward Luke, wearing a huge grin.

She closed the door, blushing ever-so-slightly. Cleaning up as quickly as she could, Mara returned to the reception. Luke wasn't far behind her, and upon seeing their respective garments, both chuckled yet again. Luke offered his arm, and led her back to their table.

After half an hour, Han stood and _clinked_ a fork against his glass of wine.

"As the best man, but more importantly, as Luke's brother, I'd like to offer a toast." Han began. "I met Luke when he was a kid from a farm in the middle of nowhere. Little did I know that when he entered my life, it would change forever… for the better. If it hadn't been for Luke, Leia and I would have never met. Thank you for that, Luke." Han lifted his glass in a brief salute, before continuing. "Luke has always been a source of comfort and stability for me, though I may not always say it. But I realized recently how much I have come to depend on that. And he has never let me down."

Han and Luke shared a private look at that, and Mara felt a small weight lift in Luke.

"Luke is one hell of a man, not because of his Force abilities, but because of his enormous heart. Ask me for a man who loves unconditionally and stands for what's right, and I'll tell you to look no further than this man here." Han again gestured to his brother-in-law. "Luke, I love you as my brother. You are the best man in my life, and my closest friend. I wish you every happiness in what I am sure will be one of the most beautiful marriages this galaxy has ever seen. Mara, take good care of him, he's very much worth it."

"To the Skywalkers!" Han cheered, lifting his glass.

The audience clinked glass wear together and took sips.

Leia stood next, calling for quiet with a wave of her hands: the room fell expectantly still.

"Mara is an amazing woman." She began. "One I am proud to call a sister. I've always wanted a sister. Luke is great, don't get me wrong, but sometimes I wish I had another female closer to my own age to talk girl-stuff with." A chorus of laughter bubbled around the crowd. "Mara, you have brought Luke to life in a way no one ever has. He's never been so happy, and I know he loves you with everything he is. Trust him, and he will never let you down. But just as he is compassionate and trusting, you temper him with practicality and a sharp wit. You two were made for each other, and I'm sure the Force placed the two of you in this galaxy for just this purpose. Live well, and love hard. Hold to each other, and nothing can break you down." Leia hoisted her glass. "Here's wishing you many happy years!"

Again the crowd joined the toast.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**:

Mara breathed a sigh of relief when she and Luke were finally able to escape the reception. He led her to the suite at the pinnacle of the building reserved for the bride and groom: a perk for renting the reception hall below.

"I thought it would never end." Mara said with a tired sigh. "I'm glad to finally have some breathing room."

Mara felt her heart beat faster the higher they climbed, and her nerves began to tingle with anxiety. She had been happily awaiting the end of this day, grateful that she had reserved herself for this special occasion. But now that the time was here, Mara couldn't quite keep calm.

Her hands fidgeted of their own accord, betraying her state of mind.

"Hey, are you okay?" Luke asked softly.

Mara nodded, and they paused outside their door. Her heart thumped an extra loud beat at the sight. Her blood began to race, and she clenched sweaty palms.

Luke placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Mara?"

She turned to him, and nodded at the door wordlessly. He opened it, and she entered, Luke following and locking the door. Now that they had total privacy, Mara sat on the couch.

"I'm fine, Luke." She said quietly, but her voice quavered.

Luke sat beside her, gazing at Mara with concern. "We don't have to rush anything, if you don't feel ready."

She offered an ardent smile. "Only you would be so understanding." Mara whispered, leaning into him. "I have been looking forward to this for so long and now that it's finally here, I… I'm just nervous."

He touched her in the Force, assuring her wordlessly that he wasn't judging her in the slightest. Mara returned the gesture with a wave of determination, and then a pressing need arose to the front of her mind.

"Um, Luke?"

"Yes?"

"This is rather embarrassing, but… I haven't been able to use the refresher at all tonight because of this confounded thing." Mara indicated her dress. "Would you help me please?"

Luke chuckled lightly, but he stood, helping her off the couch. "What do you want me to do?"

"Well," Mara bit her lip, thinking.

_It'll be a nightmare to try getting this gown off in a hurry…_

"Would you get the zipper, please, I can't reach it." Mara decided at last.

Luke did as requested, and she slipped into the refresher, grabbing her duffel as she did so.

Mara slipped out of her gown, hung it up, and gratefully relieved her bladder. She had not realized how much pressure she'd been carrying until she felt lighter. Mara breathed a sigh of relief, and washed up. She scrubbed the makeup off, rinsed with warm water, and then brushed her teeth. Her hands were shaking; Mara spat out her mouthful of paste, rinsed, and sank to the floor.

She put her head in her hands, trying to sooth her mind.

_This is going to be a wonderful night. _She assured herself. _So stop acting like a coward, and go spend time with your husband._

Mara breathed deeply, used a relaxation technique, and then grabbed her duffel. Still sitting on the floor, Mara withdrew her previously selected white garment. Mara remembered seeing herself in it, and a grin slowly played across her face.

She stood, feeling much more at ease, and changed into her lingerie. She stretched out her last nervous tingles, and brushed her hair, letting it down. It cascaded down her back and over her shoulders like a reddish-gold waterfall. Mara repacked her duffel, shoved it into a corner, and studied her image in the mirror.

Happy with what she saw, Mara stepped out of the refresher. The thick carpet felt good between her bare toes, and she took a moment to luxuriate in the freedom from her shoes. She didn't see Luke anywhere.

Stretching out with the Force, she touched his calm presence, deep in the suite's main sitting area. She smiled, and walked to the one-way window he stood before, watching the cityscape on the outside. She paused at the sight before her.

Luke had removed his formal suit, and now wore nothing but a pair of slacks and his tank-top style undershirt. Mara took her time studying his fit form; from his well-muscled arms and strong legs to his firm backside. His broad shoulders belied a hidden strength, as well as a gentle confidence. Luke's back was to her, so she couldn't see his front, but she imagined that the rest of him looked just as good.

Mara moved closer and snaked her arms around his waist. He put his hand over hers, and she pressed against him. They stood quietly for a long moment, simply enjoying that they were finally alone, and that they had all night to spend together… in whatever way they wished.

Mara smiled, and touched her lips to his neck. She ran her fingers lightly down the center of his chest, and he sighed contentedly, closing his eyes. She followed the outline of his shirt with her lips, lingering on the base of his neck, and then just between the shoulder blades.

_I'm ready._ She sent silently, opening herself to him fully in the Force.

She felt Luke's smile, and he turned in her embrace. His smile widened when he realized what she was wearing. He looked her up and down appraisingly, stepping back to do so. Mara half-expected to feel self-conscious, but to her great relief, Mara felt only delight in the way her husband's eyes gleamed. She loved how his gaze trailed over her frame, taking in every inch of her… and Mara saw something new enter Luke's cerulean eyes.

Desire.

He wanted to know what the rest of her was like, but he was willing to be patient. Mara waited quietly, curious to see what he would do.

Leisurely, Luke brought his hands to her body, and ran them very slowly down her sides. His sensual touch elicited great tingles in her, and she felt her pulse quicken again. When his fingers met the bare flesh of her thighs just below the hem of her sheer white mini-dress, he paused suddenly. His hands hovered, quivering just barely.

He ran his palms lovingly across her bare skin afresh, and Mara closed her eyes, fully enjoying the sensation.

"Oh Mara…" Luke breathed, coming closer. "Your skin…" He was so close now that his breath tickled her neck. "It's so… perfect. So soft!"

He drew his hands upward again, and they snagged the material of her outfit, ending up on the underside of her garment. She breathed sharply at the sensation of Luke touching her bare abdomen, and back. She had no idea why, but there was something incredibly intoxicating about him touching her under her clothes like this.

She groaned when he nuzzled her neck, kissing her with passion. She could feel the heat building in them both, and with great anticipation, she allowed Luke to continue his explorations. Mara brought her own hands up, and tugged his shirt off, impatient to see more of this man.

To say she was impressed was an understatement.

_Stars my husband is sexy!_ Mara thought, not bothering to hide her thoughts from him now.

Luke answered her appraisal with his own.

_No more than you, good-looking!_

She smiled outwardly, and caught his face in her hands. His gaze met hers and he grinned; it was a new smile Mara had never seen before, and it sent a thrill through her. Mara trailed a thumb over his lips and the cleft in his chin. He lowered his face to hers, and their lips brushed softly. They shared multiple kisses, light and playful. Slowly but surely the light pecks became more passionate, and gradually more forceful.

Mara could feel the budding heat blossom into a flame, and with a sudden burst of pent-up desire, Luke drew her tight against him. He kissed her hard on the mouth, asking with his tongue to be let in even deeper. Mara willingly obliged, and he surprised her with the depth of his need for her touch.

She pressed against him, and he moved backward until his back slammed against the wall. He ran his hands down her frame again, reaching under her babydoll to caress her silky skin.

Mara, in turn, explored his bare chest and back with her fingertips, eliciting shivers along his body that even she could feel. He turned, pushed her to the wall, and pressed close against her.

Mara felt something explode in her mind when he _really_ pressed against her, and her body responded with an internal bloom of awareness. Luke allowed his hands to stray outside her outfit to play with her chest. Again through the fabric, Mara relished the sensation.

A shared thought crossed their minds, and Luke responded by picking her up and carrying her to the bedroom. They broke apart, and Mara allowed him to lay her on the bed. He stood for a moment, gazing at her as she lay stretched before him. A playful grin tugged at the corners of her mouth, and Mara watched as Luke knelt beside her on the bed and reached for her panties.

He paused, glancing at her, hand poised on the waistband. When she didn't object, he smirked and tugged them off. He flung them with gusto across the room, and leaned down to kiss her. Stretching against her side, Luke again allowed his fingers to wander… and she gasped with pleasure when his fingers found a new area.

Mara moaned with delight, and Luke chuckled softly. He moved his hand to her top and she sat up enough for him to lift it over her head. He gazed at her with utter fascination, taking in the sight of her in all her glory.

"You are _so_ beautiful." He murmured. "I am the luckiest man alive!"

She grinned openly, reaching down to loosen his pants. She lugged them below his waist, and then he kicked them off. Next, she pushed him onto his back so she could observe him, and he watched her in turn.

"I like what I see…" Mara appraised, drawing a snort of laughter from her husband.

She drew her hands down his body, watching as Luke closed his eyes to enjoy her touch. She lay down beside him, pressing as close to him as she could, and as he wrapped an arm around her, she allowed her hand to wander to just below his waist.

Luke rolled her onto her back after a moment, and captured her lips again, gently pressing his weight into her. She drew him close, twining her legs with his. He drew back enough to move to a position between her legs, and she made room for him.

Luke took her with such tender care that she had to love him for it. They rocked together, and Mara felt her body reacting in ways she hadn't known was possible. She shifted slightly, moving with him, and she could feel him building.

Mara's own body suddenly exploded with such amazing bliss, that her mind went crazy, and she felt Luke in a similar state before they collapsed onto the bed together.

_Stars can this man make love! _Mara thought ecstatically.

She panted, drawing him close for another round of kissing. She rolled atop him, and straddled his waist, looking down on him. Luke observed her with open love and admiration, and he reached up to caress her breasts once more.

Mara bent down, capturing his lips again. Luke brought his hands around to her backside, and Mara felt a slight tingle.

_So this is true love._ Mara thought._ It's better than I had hoped!_

Luke gently moved her back to the bed, and stretched out against her back. Moving his mouth close to her head, he playfully nibbled her ear, whispering things to her every now and then.

Sometime later, Mara whispered into the dark. "I love you, Luke."

She had lost all track of time, and now they lay in the embrace of love, nearly asleep, and physically exhausted. But Mara could feel Luke echoing her in the fact that this was the best night either of them had ever had.

"Luke."

"Hmm?"

"Promise me something?"

"Anything you want, Mara." Luke said softly.

"Promise me this is going to last. Don't leave me."

Luke hugged her closer. "I will never leave you, Mara. And this _will_ last. Marriage will not always be easy, but I would much rather go through life with you by my side than alone." He loosened his grip slightly. "We both know what life was like on our own. I don't have any intention of going back to that."

"Neither do I." She agreed.


	18. Epilogue

**Epilogue**:

Luke Skywalker walked into their little hut, glad to be able to get off of his feet for a while. He settled into one of the chairs in the sitting area, wondering what was taking Mara so long in the refresher.

He stretched, yawning slightly. His towel settled around him, warming his body after an afternoon swim. Two days into their honeymoon, and Luke was indeed exceedingly happy. He knew married life would truly begin after their vacation, but for now he intended to enjoy this uninterrupted time with his wife.

_Wife… I love that name! _Luke rejoiced.

Luke closed his eyes momentarily, thinking back to a conversation they'd had last night.

_Luke, do you want children?_

_I do, but only when you are ready._

_But how will I know when I'm ready? I don't know anything about kids, let alone being a mother._

_Mara, my love, you would make a wonderful mother. And I don't think anyone is truly 'ready' to become a parent. Whenever you feel like you want to try for a baby, I would love for nothing more than to create life with you._

Luke was drawn from his reverie by a pair of cool hands on his shoulders. Suddenly a blindfold came down over his eyes, and he grinned.

"What's this for?"

"You'll see." Mara's voice answered from across the room.

A few soft clicks sounded, and then some music began to play. Mara removed his blindfold, and Luke ogled at the sight of his wife wearing only a skimpy pink piece of cloth. It was barely enough to call clothing, and Luke felt white-hot yearning course through his veins. Mara smiled wickedly, and pushed him back against the chair.

"I wanted to do something for you. This is my gift to give to you, Luke." Mara said. "Stay there." She ordered.

Luke didn't dare disobey, and curiosity got the best of him, so he settled into a more comfortable position as Mara took up a spot on the floor. The music was in full swing now, and Mara suddenly began to move to the music.

She dipped, pirouetted, and made several intricate jumps. At one point, Mara dropped to the floor, and provocatively moved her nearly naked body, driving Luke mad with want. She moved through another intricate series of steps.

Mara sauntered with pointed toes across the room, and then flipped gracefully backwards. Luke couldn't help but notice that her costume was starting to shift positions slightly, revealing a bit more of her.

The song reached its climax, and Mara twirled once before making two graceful leaps. Then she dipped back and forth on her feet, moving gracefully from left to right and back again. As the song neared completion, Mara moved close to Luke, bending toward him seductively, only to snap out of range tantalizingly when he reached for her.

She spun in place, and ended with a playful sprawl on the floor, gazing at him with one brow lifted mischievously.

Luke made sure she was finished before he dove from his chair, and wrestled her to the ground amid a chorus of laughter. She yanked his towel free, and as he attempted to figure out how to undo the pink contraption imprisoning Mara, she tore his swim trunks off with great fervor.

Luke grumbled in annoyance when he still couldn't figure out how to get the lingerie off of his wife, and she laughed at him. Luke growled, and resorted to revenge… by sneaking his hands past her defenses and tickling her sides. She shrieked in surprise, and after some time, she yielded.

Mara removed her outfit very slowly, teasing him with little peeks before she finally freed herself from it. Luke moved closer, and followed her back to the floor, making love to his wife in the fading light.


End file.
